Endgame
by Steel15
Summary: It's never enough for him, so why does he still try? He's gone to far, and I'm going to make him pay when I find him. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Prologue: It Begins

Prologue

It was storming outside. Inside, I was waiting with Knuckles to hear the news. No ordinary news mind you, but news about the world and its destruction and so on and so forth. You see, me and Knuckles were inside Tails' workshop, Tails was gone somewhere (supermarket?) and so Knuckles turned on the TV. But on the TV there was a news flash about an explosion in the GM (Grand Metropolis), and there biggest power plant had been destroyed. So I and Knuckles crowded against the TV screen to get any more info.

"Get anything?" I asked.

"No, not yet Sonic." He replied for the fifth time that minute. "Once again, I'll tell you if I hear anything FROM THE TV THAT _**BOTH **_OF US ARE WATCHING!"

"Relax man, just playin'. Any word from Tails?"

"Have you heard my communicator go off?"

"Okay, okay, guess I'm anxious is all."

"Anxious, of what? You're the one person I would suspect that would take this story and say something like, 'Hey, let's check this out, we won't be that long!' or something of that nature."

"I know, but this doesn't seem…right."

"Explain."

"I know we've faced this before; a lot actually, and worse, but this seems really…dangerous."

"We do dangerous stuff all the time."

"Yah, but Eggman has never, ever done anything this extreme."

"So, blowing the planet in seven different pieces isn't 'dangerous'?"

"It was, but that actually had intent. This just seems random and out of place. Like, say if I had taken a sandwich from you every day, then you got it back. Now, say instead of taking your sandwich, I went and played in the neighbor's sandbox without permission."

"What do sandwiches and sandboxes have to do with any of this?"

That's just a question Knux would ask. "It has EVERYTHING to do with it! Don't you see, it's just completely random! Why would the Doctor go to blowing up a factory instead of going to attack us first?"

"I don't know."

"You never know." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, let's assess the situation:  
>1: A factory has blown up.<br>2: No culprit has been found.  
>And 3: You're talking nonsense." Knuckles said, thinking the whole problem.<p>

"You're no help." And with that, I stormed out into the rain, not expecting anything but to get my fur wet. But no sooner than when I got five steps out the door, I noticed a note laying in front of me. So, as curiosity overcame me, I went over and picked it up.

"It's completely dry, yet it's pouring out here." Then I noticed what it said. It was very clear, stating the message clearly. It read: "I got her". "Who is her?" I asked myself nonchalantly when I saw the picture on the back. It was of Amy, arms tied behind her back, feet tied, looking straight into the camera. But it wasn't a picture, because I noticed tears rolling off her cheeks.

That bastard Eggman got Amy and was torturing her, all while sending this to a video on the back of a, well, thing of Eggmans'. He was doing this to get to me. And no sooner than I thought those words, the 'note' exploded, sending me flying right into Knuckles who just walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Well, I'm back writing stories. This is going to be my first official story that I update and will finish. This is actually based on the story Sonic the Hedgehog: Broken Dreams. It's a very good story.<p>

I need YOU to help me with this story! I've got a little of the plot in my mind, but I still need help.

Anyway, thanks for reading this prologue. I do need help, so please rate and review.

Thank you, Steel.


	2. Chapter 1: Genesis Again

Chapter 1: Genesis (Again)

Well, the explosion was, shall I say, very perturbing at best. Completely unexpected at the least. I know Knuckles wasn't expecting it, but hey, he walked out there. Anywho, we just laid there, stunned for at least a good minute. After that, all I remember was Knuckles launching me into the workshop.

"Would you like to explain to me WHAT JUST HAPPENED? Were you shot at with a missile? Did Tails leave a random mine lying out? Did you spontaneously combust? What happened?"

"Well, I found out that we're on a new adventure."

"Really? Just in that thirty seconds outside?"

"Yes,"

"Well, what is it?"

"The usual."

"Something with a certain pink hedgehog and an egg-shaped maniac?"

"Yah."

"*sigh* Well then, let's find out where Eggman is."

So we watched the T.V. waiting to see any intentional evidence of Eggman he would've left at the site. But, there was nothing. Except a piece of metal that didn't look like it would've been from the GM. It was blue. Metal Sonic. Didn't expect that now did ya'? Well, that was the only logical answer to who it might've been, and there were no other blue metallic copies of me…we thought. Anywho, we decided to head out in the morning when the storm would clear up to do our own investigation of the scene.

The following morning it was still storming. But that didn't matter at the moment, what mattered was getting to the GM ASAP. Now, before I go on, I must inform you that there are actually two sections of the Grand Metropolis, the LGM (Lesser Grand Metropolis) and the MGM (Major Grand Metropolis). The LGM was just a section of the GM where there weren't that many skyscrapers. The MGM is full of casinos, even having one named after that section of the city.

Well, we got to the MGM, where the explosion was, and were shocked to find that the crime scene was clear!

"This looks WAY too easy." Knuckles said in a 'loud' whisper. See, we're not enjoyed at crime scenes. We tend to think that the (major) crimes are Eggman, so they're kinda not interested in seeing us at EVERY crime scene.

"Yah, but maybe they're actually letting us have this scene."

"It doesn't "feel" right, you know what I mean?"

"Yah, I do. But whatever, we're here, and we have a 'mission' to do here. Now wanna split up or stick together?"

"Split up. Cover more ground that way."

"Settled." And with that, we went our own ways. Little did we know that that was one of the biggest mistake we've ever done.

* * *

><p>Well, Chapter 1 is up. Sorry it's not as long as the Prologue, but I was strapped for time to type this. I'll make sure I have more time next chapter.<p>

Anyway, hope you liked the MGM hint. Hopefully this story isn't as dark as some of my thoughts are, but hey, we'll find out when we get there!

I need suggestions, from YOU! I'm asking for new ideas, new characters to include (no OC's please), and more locations. Hopefully, ProtoRevelation will be helping me with some parts of my story, so it could be more enjoyable for you guys.

Thank you, Steel


	3. Chapter 2:  The Other Blue Metal

Chapter 2: The Other Blue Metal

So we split up, whatever. We tried to keep each other informed along our separate ways, but it didn't end up like we'd wanted, and we started talking about whatever popped into our heads. I was just telling him about a new commercial for a T.V. show, when something zoomed past to my left. I looked, and there was nothing, so I kept talking about the commercial. A few minutes later, we had nothing to talk about, and the view of the towers carcass was the same at both sides, so we decided to regroup.

"Okay, who's meeting who where?" I asked trying to put up a rendezvous.

"Ummmmm….you meet me where we split up."

"Fine with me." We said before listening to silence again.

We met up with each other right as another explosion took place. But guess where the explosion was, just take a guess. From behind us? From in front of us? If you asked either of those questions, you're wrong. If you said "What's behind curtain number three/Under us?" then you were just correct! Yah, the explosion was from under us, and we freaked us out. Knuckles started spazzing while in the air, though he didn't really have a reason to since he could glide, but I still laughed on the inside. When we landed, it didn't really hurt, just metal stabbing me in the arm isn't the most comfortable pain I've experienced in my travels.

"Oh, my aching everywhere." I said groggily.

"Ow, I think I broke something."

"Speak for yourself." Just then, we saw someone. Not someone, but someTHING. "Hello, who are you?" I asked like we didn't just explode. No answer. "Uhh, can you say something?" Still no answer.

"Hey! He asked you some questions, so why aren't you answering them?" yelled Knuckles. Just then, the mysterious being sped right up to Knuckles, grabbed him, then through him straight into a window that had survived the buildings own explosion. Let's just say that it wasn't the prettiest sight in the world.

"KNUCKLES!" Then the being looked at me. And, of course, charged me. I dodged easily and landed a homing attack on the guys back, and I got sent back with my whole body hurting. "What the-"I said when the being turned around. It was robotic, long arms and legs, taller than me (but who isn't?), long curvy spines along its back, with eyes that are so close together that you would confuse him for being a robot from another country (you know which one I'm talking about).

"Hello, defunct experiment. Prepare for immediate termination."

"Okay, I'm no experiment, I'm natural born and blood, but thanks for saying my line for me." With that, I launched at the metal doppelganger, with an arm to swat me back to my previous position. "Wow, new body Metal?"

"Now I WILL destroy you! I'm not that scrap heap Metal Sonic, I'm the MORE advanced, MORE intelligent version of Metal Sonic! I am…Mecha Sonic!" This is the part where your jaws drop. Didn't expect him now did ya'? Anywho, I just stood there, unfazed.

"Wow, I didn't expect you for one second. Any matter, do you still blow up like Metal?" I know that angered him, so I kept it up. "Why do you think you're better? I mean you were defeated by Knuckles when you went into SUPER form, and he was normal! Look who won! And you barely stood up to me when we fought." That was just enough to set him off.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! TARGET: AQUIRED. PREPARING PLAN ALPHA."

"Plan ALPHA? Really? You're bringing Greece to a hedgehog fight?" Then the rockets went off. It was a simple barrage of missiles launching from every available inch of his body, but hey, why think negative you know? Well, I dodged that, but ALPHA wasn't the barrage; it was him going full Chuck Norris on me. But let's just say that he's no Chuck Norris, so him trying to take me down was like watching two first graders having their first ballet class and arguing the entire time.

"Just give up: you can't hit me; you can't dodge my attacks; why are you still fighting?"

"I…*bzzt*must..*bzzt*.win…" With that, he sent one last barrage of kicks my way. They hurt, but I gave him a punch that sent him flying in the opposite direction, spewing rings. I took the opportunity I was given and charged up my Light Speed Dash. When it was done, he started to get up after smacking a wall, so I did the Light Speed Dash right into him. The collision was followed by the sound of metal bursting apart at an alarming rate mixed with nails on a chalk board. In other words, not very ear-friendly. Sparks went flying in all directions; bursts of light showered the surrounding area in a greenish glow, and then it was over. I stood over the top half of what used to be Mecha Sonic…and the green Chaos Emerald. He was powered by a Chaos Emerald!

"Wow, I found a Chaos Emerald in a place I didn't suspect. Eh, whatever. Mecha, you fought bravely, but not strongly." With that last sentence, I picked up the emerald, kicked Mecha's top half into a wall (where it exploded), then went to find Knuckles.

* * *

><p>Well, that's Ch.2, so how was it? Tell me either PM or review. Like always, please read, rate, and review. I need ideas for more chapters and more AWESOMENESS!<p>

I've got more of the story planned out, with a twist you would'nt've suspected ;) I was partially influenced by a playthrough of Sonic 3 and Knuckles, the Knuckles final boss. I noticed that most everyone uses Metal Sonic, so used Mecha as a fresh face since no one uses him anymore.

To sum up, I've got plans, Mecha Sonic as a fresh face, Read Rate and Review, and etc. etc.

Thank You, Steel.


	4. Chapter 3: It's All About Me, Me, And Me

Chapter 3: It's All about Me, Me, and Me

I found Knuckles near some rubble. He was being tended to by someone covered in, what seemed to be a shadow. The shadow person saw me, and looked at me soft, sad eyes. They seemed familiar, but before I could ask the person any questions, they turned and fled.

"What the-"

"Sonic? *cough cough*"

"Knux, buddy, don't talk."

"I'm fine! Just a bruise is all." Good ole' Knux, always tryin' to stay positive, even when things are really bad for him.

"Okay. Hey did you see who was standing over you?"

"Someone was standing over me? Who was it?"

"I don't know, but let's not worry about that. Let's go home." I then noticed something out of the corner of my eye. "What the-nevermind."

"What's that Sonic?"

"Thought I saw something."

"K."

We left it at that and started our trek back to Tails' workshop. It took about 45 minutes to finally reach it, since I had to half-carry Knuckles, then we got something to eat while leaving the GM. It got really boring on the way; we tried to have a decent conversation, but it didn't work out. We stayed quiet on the way "home".

"Soooooooooo…how 'bout them emeralds?" Knuckles asked trying to start conversation.

"Ask the rainbow." I said.

"Taste it too?"

"Only you would ask to eat a rainbow."

"Except, I would do it."

"Me too."

"You would too?"

"I didn't say anything Knuckles."

"Yah I did."

"Seriously Sonic, this is kinda weird."

"What? I told you I haven't said anything."

"You haven't, but I have."

"Who is "I"?" I asked, hearing the voice for the first time.

"You should know, GOOD Sonic!"

I knew who the voice was. It was no one but my other self from another dimension: Scourge the Hedgehog. If you don't know who he is, here's a description: Me, but with black shoes, a black jacket with flames, black glasses (he wears black cause he thinks he's black). Oh yah, the most important thing about him…..he's green, with blue eyes. The opposite me I guess. He hates me, but the times we met, it was bad and very complicated; another story all together.

"Scourge, is that you! I haven't seen you since you thought you could kill me!"

"Shut up! I escaped the No Zone (loooooooooong story), and now I'm here to-"

"Let me guess, you're here to seek revenge? Lock me up? Kill me?"

"No, none of those actually. I'm here in Mobius to lay low and just, I don't know, "hang out" I guess."

"BULL! I bet you want to kill me, don't you!"

"No I don't. In fact, to show you I haven't, I found someone."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Behind him, was Tails! And someone else.

"Tails!"

"It's ok Sonic, really. I was in the GM when the building exploded. I ran and saw Scourge laying on the ground. He was bleeding all over and I presumed he was caught in the explosion."

"I was."

"So I got him up and got to some help."

"We've been hanging out since."

"I tried to find you in the GM, but I heard another explosion, so we decided to try back at my workshop."

"And look who I found." Scourge said as he held out his hand. Another, smaller hand grabbed it and walked out into the fading sunlight. It was Amy.

"AMY!" I'd never been so glad to see her in all my life. "I thought you were kidnapped!"

"Well, I *cough* was, somewhat. You see, I still am."

"Shut up Amy." Tails said in a hushed voice.

"What!" I was then kicked in the stomach by Tails. "You're not *cough* Tails."

"Yah, I know!" I then saw what was Tails become someone I haven't seen since, well, a long time ago, way before I met Tails.

It was Ashura. Ashura is basically a black and green version of me, but with black quills I the front and green in the back. He shadowed me in my early adventures when Eggman first showed up. He is a "wild" version of me basically.

"It's been a while, Ashura."

"Wait, time out! Who is this guy, and why do they have Amy?" Knuckles asked. Actually, I forgot he was here.

"Don't worry about him; he just wants to BE me!"

"I DO NOT!"

Oh, another thing about him; he's another version of me. Or an embodiment. I don't know how to explain it. I just wanted to do a lot more things while just sitting alone before Eggman came around. I passed out and woke up staring at me, just a black and green me. He then followed me when Eggman came around.

"You do too! Why'd you follow me around all the time then?"

"I wanted adventure too! That's the only reason why!"

"Enough. Ashura, I'll get the girl outta here; you take care of these two." And with that, Scourge left, with Amy following against her will.

"AMY!" I screamed.

"Sonic!" That's all I heard before Scourge sped away with her. Apparently, Scourge was dragging her with a sort of "chain". If you've played "Knuckles Chaotix" then it was something like that. Just instead of rings, it was light wrapped around her hands attached to one of his hands.

"Okay, first faker, prepare to be beaten."

"I was about to say the same thing." Ashura said.

"I've been waiting for a fight!" Knuckles said.

With that, me and Knux sped toward Ashura, not sure of his strength or abilities. But hey, that's just it with me. I always love a challenge, even if that challenge could kill me.


	5. Chapter 4: I Fight Myself And I Lose

Chapter 4: I Fight Myself And I Lose

Well, the fight didn't really start as I thought it would. It was basically like this: Me and Knux getting blasted back by the same foot Ashura swung around at us. He didn't even swing it that hard! He was obviously a lot stronger than when we'd originally met.

"Ow, that actually kinda hurt, but the fight's just getting started!" I yelled at Ashura. When I was done with him, I'd find Scourge and give him a piece of my mind.

"Well if it hurt, then you're just weak, cause I haven't shown you anything yet." Ashura said matter-of-factly.

"Sonic, give me some info on this guy!" yelled Knuckles.

Truth is, there isn't really any information on Ashura. Except he shadowed me in my early adventures and just came from nowhere! But other than that, nothin', nada, zip. He's just, there.

"I would if I had any!" I said dodging a very powerful-looking kick to the face.

"Don't try to deny your upcoming loss. By dodging my attacks you're just avoiding the inevitable." Ashura said, thinking he was the lord of everything.

"Don't be so cocky, Ash whatever-your-name-is! When me and Sonic are through with you, you'll be the one wishing that, that ummmm…" Knux said, trying to sound intelligent.

"Just be quiet Knuckles and just prepare to fight." I said trying to shut Knux up.

"Well, if you babbling fools won't stop fooling around, I'll just go and finish this up." With that, Ashura unleashed a barrage of punches in both our faces. Which hurt by the way.

"Owww! MY FACE!" Me and Knuckles said in unison.

"Jinx on YOU BOTH!" And with that, Ashura released a very violent kick at me, then Knuckles.

"Knux? You okay?" Barely able to speak.

"*cough cough cough* Hangin' in ther-" He didn't finish that sentence. He was knocked out cold by another kick to the face.

"Didn't expect I'd be so powerful now did you Sonic?" Ashura asked.

"To be honest, I didn't. So far, you're the strongest copy of me I've faced. Congrats."

He didn't really like that answer. The last thing I remember was him closing his eyes and fists simultaneously, then releasing some sort-of power kick in my gut.

I woke up in a dark room, surrounded with padding on the walls. That's it. And it wasn't the madhouse, trust me. There weren't coloring pencils or a helmet laying out.

Just then a voice came from nowhere. It said:

"Hello Sonic, and welcome to my Test Chamber."

"Why, hello, creepy, ominous voice coming from nowhere. Could you please explain this "Test Chamber" please?"

"I'd be happy too, Blue Blur." No one called me 'Blue Blur' anymore. "Do you remember that little 'fight' you had with Ashura?"

"Yes, yes I do, and I'm still hurting from it."

"Well, after he beat you to a pulp, he brought you and Knuckles to THIS facility so I could see your abilities…under pressure."

That was it. The voice cut off after that last, creepy statement. I wasn't ready for what was in store. Or anything, for that matter. But what came next surprised me.

One of the walls suddenly started moving up, revealing a wall under that one. Wallception. Well, through that wall (it was glass), was, well I don't remember. It was the left wall that lifted up, then the right wall lifted up. Through that wall was another person, but tied to a chair. It was Tails! I think. I honestly don't remember who was through that wall. Then suddenly the voice came back on.

"You have a choice Sonic: Left, or Right?"

"Is that some sort of Saw rip-off? If it is, then count me out of the movie!" I yelled at the invisible voice.

"Nice answer, Sonic. NOW for the REAL test!"

Then it cut off again. Then a door I happened to miss opened up. Through it, my worst fear walked in. It was Ashura. I was getting tired of this guy.

"Let me guess…you're not the voice?"

"You guessed correctly, now prepare to die."

He jumped at me and landed a kick in my gut, sending me through one of the glass walls. Oh yah, the door was on the south wall. Anyway, glass flew everywhere. I thought I saw the figure in the room flinch, but I didn't really care. I back-flipped so I landed on my feet and countered a punch that was thrown at my face and kicked Ashura in the stomach. He fell back a bit, then came right back to the fight.

"Nice punch, I believe that's the first punch that you've actually hit me with! Good job."

He was getting annoying. So I curled up and prepared a Spin Dash, my signature attack. But he saw that coming, so he grabbed me (while I was spinning no less!) and started applying pressure to his grip. It hurt, but I was unable to do anything in this state. I was facing the ground I think, so a tried to push up, but only to be held in place. I was helpless against my wild side, literally. Then a thought popped into my mind: If he's the crazy version of me, then make him go crazy.

It was a stretch, but I had to try. But I had to try really fast. Because if I didn't hurry soon, he would surely crush me to death. And he would do it without thinking twice about it. With a smile planted his face.


	6. Chapter 5: I Escape With My Neck?

Chapter 5: I Escape With My Neck?

So there I was, stuck in a ball while my other self crushed me to death with just his brute strength. I guess you could say I was in a pickle. I wanted to so desperately start screaming, but what good would that do for me? Ashura would just keep crushing me and smiling while he did it. So I had to think fast, and decided to try to do a last ditch effort.

"ASHURA! YOU WIN! I'm no one compared to you, so all I ask is if you would spare me." I said, trying to be as pathetic as I could be.

"What? You, surrendering? This is curiouser and curiouser." Ashura said confused.

"Yes, I give up. I only give up in situations where I have no hope for winning. This is one of those situations."

"Wow, you ACTUALLY expect me to believe that?"

"I'm being completely honest. I promise." All I promised when saying that was beating the living crap out of his face when I'm released. I said that in my mind, of course.

"So you surrender? And want me to release you?"

"I BEG you to think about releasing me."

"Okay, but do me one thing when I do it."

He wanted something? Yep. "What is it, and I'll do it in a heartbeat!" I said beggingly. Trust me, I hated every word.

"I want you to-"He couldn't finish his sentence. The voice was back, and more demanding.

"If he releases you, you will KILL Knuckles." Then it cut off. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He wanted me to KILL my friend. My friend I didn't even know was STILL alive for that matter.

"What?" I and Ashura said at the same time. He was so shocked in fact; he released his grip on me. Somehow, I didn't punch him in the face. I think it was that he didn't know what was going on either.

"You mean you didn't want me to kill Knuckles?" I asked Ashura, popping my neck.

"No, I don't. All I was going to ask was if you'd join me and Scourge." He said pleadingly.

"Wait, so Scourge isn't the voice either?" I yelled at him. Now I was freaked out. If it wasn't Scourge, then who was it?

"No, he's not. But I do know who it is." He was smiling so large, you'd think he hadn't seen a meal in ever. He was WAY too happy when he was around me.

"Then what would I have to do to get that information?" I asked.

"Simple: Beat me in a fight."

He wanted ME to BEAT HIM in a fight? He wasn't serious was he? Yes, yes he was. And that smile was back, and (if it was possible) bigger. See, he was seriously happy when he was around me. But when I say seriously, I can't explain it further. He really liked to see me, in pain especially. And he was going to really be happy in a second.

"Okay, I accept that challenge. But let me stretch first."

He let me stretch, and then got into a position where he could pounce and take me down at the start of this "fight".

"Okay, ready when you are." He said. He actually wanted me to say when to fight. But I had this prepared. I was ready.

"Okay. On 3, 2, 1…*gulp*GO!" Then the fight started.

Ashura launched himself at me (like I planned). I used my speed to my advantage and took to the right, which was the front of the room. My sudden blast of speed created a shock wave that sent Ashura flying into some glass shards. Ow.

When he had recovered, he was really happy, like I stated earlier.

"That's the spirit Sonic! Come one, you can do better!" He yelled. It was like he actually wanted me to hurt him. It was because he's my wild side. He loves things like that.

He then launched himself again, but this time he was led by his foot. I barely dodged the foot, but I didn't see the fist. He sent me flying into the north wall, which was padded. I was launched right back into Ashura, thankfully knocking him down. I tried to get up before he did, but that didn't happen. He got up as soon as I did, so we got ready to fist fight.

He tried to throw a jab at my ribs, but I countered with my left hand. I did a 360 turn and nailed him with a back hand. His face was face was as hard as rock, but I managed to knock him back some. He came back faster than I expected and got me with an uppercut.

I was launched into the air, and he followed me with a super powered jump. He slammed me into the ground. He got a groove he wasn't going to stop. I flipped backwards and ran until I was directly in front of the second glass wall. He came at me with a roundhouse kick. It managed to land a direct hit, but that was part of the plan. It was like my mind was playing out right in front of me. He launched me through the glass wall (that makes a second one) and I landed in front of the mannequin. But it wasn't a mannequin. It was someone. I couldn't see who it was. But I wish I did.

Anyway, back to the fight. It wasn't much longer, but that's the good part. Ashura came in just ready to pound me to a pulp. I hopped up and landed a punch into his eye.

"AHHHHHHHH! MY EYE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! But you're doing better Sonic." 'What was with the sudden change in attitude?' you may ask. It's still a mystery to me.

He came at me with a charged up punch. I juked him out and ran out of the room. I was facing a padded wall, and Ashura was running up behind me. I decided to run straight at the wall with Ashura following me. I was about an inch from the padding when I stopped and backflipped. Ashura wasn't so lucky.

He was launched back into the center of the main room, and was knocked out cold. But not by the impact of the floor to his skull. No, it was the impact of his skull on the spiked glove of my bud Knux.

"KNUX!" I yelled, not expecting to see him.

"SHUT UP AND COME ON!" He yelled. I then noticed a light behind him. It was a door leading outside. We ran through it, not caring about anything but getting to Tails' workshop. Completely forgetting about Amy.

* * *

><p>Well, Ch.5 is up! This chapter took longer than I thought it would. I'm probably gonna wait a while before I upload another chapter, sorry.<p>

Please Read, Rate, and Review! And also, if you like the story, spread the word! Get it out into the public! You know, so I can get more suggestions from people to make this story better for YOU!

This concludes this segment of the story to which I've dubbed: The Mystery. It deals with Amy being kidnapped and finding out her kidnappers AND the exploration of the Grand Metropolis explosion. I'll take it slow the next few chapters, you know, without a fight or explosion every chapter.

Anyway, this is the new chapter, hope you like it. Please send me some ideas to make the story better. Not just for you, but for everyone who will read this.

Thank You, Steel.


	7. Chapter 6: The Eye of My Storm

Chapter 6: The Eye of My Storm

So yah, we escaped that crazy place. "What now?" you may ask. Well, hold on, I'm getting to that.

Anyway, after we ran back to Tails' workshop (me carrying Knuckles on my back; oh joy), we collapsed on the soft grass before we broke Tails' door down. We were glad to be out of there.

"Knuckles *gasp* how did you *gasp* get us out of there *gasp*?" I asked, gasping (couldn't you tell?).

"Well, I got pissed off and punched a wall. It fell down and revealed another room. I punched every wall until one fell, and so on and so forth. Then I got to a room where none of the walls fell, so I kept punching one 'til it did. That my friend was how I escaped." Knuckles explained, not as worn out as I was.

"That's it? Then, let me guess, while outside you found a door! And inside that door you heard fighting! And you opened it to find me _barely _holding my own against Ashura?" I said cockily.

"No. I found a door and opened it. That was it."

Wow. Knuckles has a VERY good ability to explain, don't you think ?Anyway, I decided to lie down and rest my eyes a bit. You know, to recuperate from my previous battle.

* * *

><p>When next I opened them, it was dark, Knuckles was gone (inside), and it looked like it was about to rain. I then proceeded to get up, when I noticed a figure standing a little ways away.<p>

"Hello, who goes there?"

No answer.

"I've been down this road before," I thought, "I yell out, and the person I'm saying this to doesn't answer. So I'm going to just walk away."

I started to walk toward the workshop when I felt rain start to trickle down my arm. I brushed it off and continued to walk when I was stopped by a rapid downpour of rain.

"Oh great." I said. I then heard the most peculiar thing. Laughter, maniacal laughter. Coming from the shadowy figure I started to ignore.

The laughter sounded like something from a horror flick. Or Batman. Whatever. All I knew at that moment was that I was going to walk inside the workshop.

When I got to the door, I stopped a moment and thought. "What is going on?" I brushed the thought away and opened the door. I walked throught the door just to end up where I was just asleep. Outside, in the rain.

"What in the name of God just happened?" I said out loud, ignoring the figure standing to the north of me.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha!" The figure, um, said?

"What's so funny? Huh! What is amusing you so much?" I yelled.

"Hahahahahaha!" Is the answer I got from the figure.

"Damn it! Answer ME!" I started screaming. I was really mad. But I even think that's an understatement. I can't explain it, I was just mad.

"HahahaHAHAHAHA! HA. HA. HA. You really want to know why I'm laughing! I'm laughing at YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The figure screamed.

What? He was laughing at me? "What do you mean, 'laughing at me?'"

"You heard me, I'm laughing at you. It needs no explanation. I just think it's funny watching you FAIL!"

That was it. I was so mad, I believe the devil would be cowering in a corner in the darkest hole in hell. Once again, I don't know why, it just, was.

"YOU THINK I'M FUNNY! I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY!" I yelled. I lunged at the figure, then stopped. Lightning flashed, and I saw the figure's face. It was no one but Scourge. Scourge had found me and was laughing at me. Was this a dream?

"I believe you're funny Sonic. I think you'll be funnier at your funeral!" Scourge yelled. And I was so petrified; I actually let him kick me, right in the chest.

When I finally hit the ground, I didn't hit the ground. Instead, I fell through it, fading into everlasting darkness. And the laughter was back, and it was more resonant in the darkness. My luck.

I then found myself falling through my life, so to speak. I saw me getting my first set of shoes, which were red (of course). I then saw me falling out of a tree when I was 7. I believe I broke my arm when that happened. I soon saw me meeting Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Metal Sonic, and others. I saw the fight with Shadow. I saw Eggman Nega and Blaze. I saw everything. My life flashed before my eyes (or body?). And I was falling, falling into I don't know where.

* * *

><p>When I came back into reality, I was screaming my head off. I opened my eyes to be inside Tails' workshop surrounded be fellow Freedom Fighter's. Man, I hadn't seen those guys in forever. I also saw Knuckles, with Tails, leaning against the "bar" Tails built in his workshop. And I don't know how I missed her, but leaning right in front of my face, was Amy.<p>

"AMY! YOU'RE HERE! But, how?" I asked, startled.

"I'll tell you after the party." She said, waving an arm around the room. I hadn't noticed the party favors and balloons everywhere either!

"Wait, what party?"

"Well, your birthday of course!"

* * *

><p>Well, it's been awhile! Behold, Chapter 6! Sorry for not uploading, but I was getting ideas, and since I really didn't get any ideas from the viewers (all 3 of you) I decided to think some up.<p>

I was inspired by none other than the Joker for this chapter. I hope you caught that little reference.

I almost brought a fight scene into this chapter, but for this little segment, which I'm calling: The Beginning, I'll try to stay subtle, trying to keep fighting out of it. I'll included some later, but not in the next few chapters, sorry!

Well, this segment will probably be like 7 chapters long. Just an FYI. Read, Rate, and Review please. I need ideas to make the story better. I'll stop uploading everyday and take the 'send your ideas' thing away like I did the last chapters. Baaaaad mistake on my part.

Anyway, just one quick thing. Check out the story by ProtoRevelation entitled Sonic the Hedgehog: Broken Dreams. His story is really good and he has helped me with the story. And if you read it, spread the word! Help him out, and while helping him, help me! Spread my story as well! Anyway, sorry for the long description. Have fun reading.

Thank You, Steel.


	8. Chapter 7: Then I Relapse

Chapter 7: Then I Relapse

Saying that I was astonished is an understatement. Amy was here! HERE! The girl I'd risked my life for countless times (just on this adventure!), and failed to rescue this time, had appeared in front of me. She even planned my birthday.

"M-my birthday?" I asked, surprised.

"Yah silly! Unless I'm wrong, it's June 23rd, and that IS your birthday, isn't it?"

She had a way of just getting on your nerves, proving a point, and being sarcastic at the same time. I didn't really agree with that, but hey, girls will be girls.

"Okay, okay. I guess you're right. But still, how did you get all these people and this whole party set up?"

"Oh, it wasn't me. It was Tails!" I swear, he got so bloodshot, you'd think he'd just found his first bad magazine (if you know what I mean).

"So that's why he was gone so long? Why didn't you just tell us Tails?"

"Well, uh," he couldn't really talk in crowds that well, "I just wanted it to be a surprise is all."

Every female in the room went "AWWWWWW" at the same time. As expected.

"Well, thanks buddy! Now, where's the cake?"

* * *

><p>The party was a blast. Somehow, Tails had managed to turn the small, cramp inside area of his workshop into a huge party haven. To this day, I still don't know how he did it.<p>

But one part of the party really stuck out. Amy. Yah, okay, I know is cliché, but it was true! Anyway, Amy stood out of the crowd. Not only did she just have this charm about her, the way the moonlight (sunlight?) hit her face brought out her beauty. But what really caught my eye about her was that she didn't really look…happy.

Yah, she was happy. But I mean, she just looked like she had something she wanted to get off her chest. She looked guilty. So of course, I thought this was the right time to drag her away from the party for a minute and talk with her.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Relax, I'm not saying that you're not. It just looks like you're not having a good time."

"W-well, I-I just, w-was th-thinking about…WAH!" And she started bawling, right there. Thankfully, no one was in earshot of us, so they didn't start to worry.

"Woh Amy, relax, come here." I then wrapped my arms around her and held her close. Trust me, it was awkward. For me anyway. Amy seemed just fine with me holding her.

"Now Amy, tell me: How did you escape that place?" To be honest, I was so exhausted and tired I didn't remember what the place we were held at was called.

She exhaled, then explained. "Well, I was in a dark room. I had no idea where I was. I was sitting down (not tied to anything) and I then stood up. I looked around, trying to see anything, but I didn't see anything.

"Then, bright lights came on all around me. I thought I went blind, then I looked forward and saw what looked like a security camera shot of you fighting Ashura. I looked to my left and saw Knuckles going around and punching the walls that surrounded him.

"When I looked up, I saw some sort of device. It was triangular, with little triangles at its corners. I looked down and saw that I was standing on a pad or something. It was round, with colors flashing in the middle.

"I then looked back up at the screen that had you fighting Ashura, and back at Knuckles'. I swear, I saw gas fill up in Knuckles' room and kill him. I was so scared. Then I saw your screen, and, and-" she started to sob "-I SAW ASHURA KILL YOU!"

Do what! Amy said that she saw Ashura, my wild self, kill me? And then Knuckles die in gas? That's impossible! I mean, obviously we weren't dead, but what did she see, exactly?

"Amy, we both know that that's insane. I'm standing right here. Knuckles is inside having cake, we CAN'T be dead!"

"I know, it's just…it looked so real! But then I remembered being upstairs with Tails one day when he was looking up brain waves. The article read that 'With a precise amount of electro-magnetic waves being produced, it could cause someone to imagine things that weren't real.' I have no idea why I thought of that, but it just popped in my head at the time.

"So, I just imagined that it was fake. I looked back up, and the triangles were sparking, lightning flying from each triangle to the next! Thankfully, I had my hammer and I-"

"Let me guess," I said, interrupting, "you threw your hammer and smashed it?"

"Yah! And then, when I looked back up at the screens, you guys weren't dead! I was so happy!"

"That's awesome Amy, but how did you escape?"

"Oh that's easy to explain. You see, the communicator that Tails built for all of us is with us at all times right? Well, I don't wear mine like a watch, I put it in my hammer! So all he did was track my location, bust me out, and then we came here and set up!"

Wow. All she did to escape was wait for Tails. Of course, while she waited, I got my butt handed to and barely escaped with my life. But I didn't care. I was just glad everyone was safe.

That's all I could do, for the time being. After that, we chatted a bit, then went and ate more cake.

* * *

><p>Well, I've got Chapter 7 uploaded. I hope you guys like it. I tried to tell how Amy escaped without sounding to stupid.<p>

Sorry for not uploading in a while. Things have been hectic, school and all.

Please send ideas. Rate, Read, and Review. Send the story around! That'd be nice!

Thanks, Steel.


	9. Chapter 8: A Changeup

Chapter 8: A Change-Up

Why, hello readers! My name is Knuckles T. Echidna, and I will be narrating this part of the story. Relax, eat some popcorn (maybe not), and read on!

Well, Sonic thought that no one noticed him and Amy walk outside, but me, being Sonic's friend for a while, I was very concerned for his safety. You see, he and Amy have had some, rather, "bad" meetings over the years.

Heh, I remember one time, Sonic kept running as Amy was calling for him. And he kept running and Amy got out her hammer and, um, I'd rather not say the rest of that, actually.

Well, I hope you get the point. If not, then I don't know, I don't specialize in understanding phrases. Anyway, I haven't appreciated how Sonic was identifying me to you all.

First of all: I. Am not. An idiot. I spit on the word. Second: Sonic just went on with life like he normally does when I discover a way to escape places with our lives. And third: I'm not an idiot. Just wanted to put that out there.

Back to the story. I was concerned about Sonic's welfare for once. I didn't want him to say something wrong and cause Amy to tear the place down. It actually looked nice for once.

Well, I decided to gradually sneak up on the two. I first went to sit at the end of the bar. I then went to "use the bathroom". *Note, the reason I did this was because the ONLY bathroom was on the second story, which was where they were, I thought.* When I got up to the second story, I noticed they weren't out on the balcony. I then went back down to the party and noticed that they were talking on the runway for planes Tails made.

I then took my position next to some curtains to hear some sobbing and talk about a brain altering device. I looked through a tiny crevice between the curtain and wall to see Sonic and Amy hugging.

HUGGING! This was preposterous! (See Sonic, I DO know some big words!) I was astounded that their secret meeting ended with hugging. I then lost some faith in Sonic.

Yah, It's not different to see Amy hugging Sonic. But NEVER Sonic hugging Amy…willingly. I had to restrain the nerve to jump out there and kick Sonic into the ocean below, but I kept my cool.

I came out from within the curtains. Cue every "coming out of the closet" joke ever. I saw Sonic holding Amy's hand, and everyone looked at them and, wait for it…"AAWWWWWWWW"d.

I turned to the bar, sat down, and asked for something on the rocks. Then I remembered that there were a bunch of minors here. Yah me.

"Nevermind." I said to the bartender, who was Tails at the time.

"Knuckles, you never ask for alcohol except when you're either anxious, nauseous, sick, or all of the above. What's wrong?" Tails asked. He knew me so well, I thought he was a better friend then Sonic at times.

"Just a series of events that were, to me, unfortunate."

"I see what you did there."

"Thanks." The thing that most people don't know about me was that I liked to read. In fact, when Tails found that out, he bought me the "Series of Unfortunate Events" books by Lemony Snickett. But I hide them when the crew comes up to Angel Island, just so my reputation is not questioned.

"Now then: What's bothering you?" Tails asked, getting to the point.

"It's Sonic. What he did outside was just not him, if you understand that."

"I understand, but what's not like him?"

"He was outside with Amy of all people he would choose to be alone with. Then he WILLINGLY hugged Amy-"

"WITHOUT A HAMMER?" Tails asked. I knew he would understand.

"Yep. Then he was holding her hand when they walked in. It's just not him."

"I agree. But maybe this knew Sonic is a good thing. I mean, If he's with Amy, or at least to a point where he can stand her enough, then that means that Amy won't be so much of a bother. She might, in fact, be an asset. Like, she could help me out in the workshop, or helping you guard the Mast-"

"NO. NEVER!" I yelled at him. Talk about shutting down the club/party. "Um, sorry everyone. Please go on with partying and such." I said, trying to gain control of the situation.

"Jeez, relax man, calm down. Just a suggestion." Tails knew just how to finish talking that you had to feel bad for him.

"Sorry man, got carried away again. But yah, I could see how she could be an asset. But then, they both seem different. Amy seems more emotional than she normally is. Sonic seems more clingy-with-life. It's different."

"Yah, and you're more superstitious." If someone could annoy you more than Amy, it was Tails.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"I thought so."

"Whatever, I'm going to go back to the island. Cool party. Call me back when you need help moving the furniture."

"You know, I kinda like it how it is."

I then proceeded to leave. Now you're probably wondering, "Knuckles, how does someone as _awesome_ and _amazing_ like you make it back up to your floating island?" Well, the truth is, it isn't floating anymore. Yah, I've collected all the Master Emerald shards a billion times over now, but after the ARK Incident, I've always kept one piece of the emerald hidden so the island couldn't float back up into the sky and leave me away from my friends.

So, It's currently in the ocean, south from the mainland. When I got back to the island, I kept thinking about what happened. Then I thought why I still hung around with people like Sonic or Amy or any of them besides Tails.

I had a plan. I was going to call Tails "up" to my island, convince him to look over the shrine a bit, then get the Master Emerald shard I kept hidden and fly away into the sky. I was surprised to think this, but I had to remember my first priority: Protect the Master Emerald. And that was what I was going to do. Even if it involved bringing someone up to keep me company.


	10. Chapter 9: The Diamond in the Rough

Chapter 9: The Diamond in the Rough

Knux again. So I started off on my adventure to find Espio at the MGM. God, ever since the little run-in with Mecha Sonic, I didn't like it there. Not that it's not a bad place, I just don't like my past foe's tossing me like a rag doll. I thought to myself that I shouldn't have left Tails out in the cold like that, but I have to get to my friend. You see, Espio and I were the one's who started the Chaotix. Not Vector, who everyone believes was the sole founder. He just did that after I quit the job so he could get funding. That's why I don't associate myself with anyone of the Chaotix accept Mighty and Espio. Charmy is just too young and too polluted by Vector to know otherwise. I don't hate the little guy, he's just too young for the truth.

Well, I reached the MGM after several hours of running (I don't run as fast as Sonic, obviously), and man, was it a sight! Smoke plumes towered into the air, fire's ran rampid across the city. It was as if a dragon had his birthday party there and invited all his dragon buddies to blow out the candles of his birthday cake.

"Oh, Espio, what have you done?" I asked myself.

"Nothing, yet." Came a voice from behind me.

I turned to find my old ninja buddy, Espio. "Espio! What are you doing here?! Where are the other Chaotix?"

"Their misguided, Knuckles. When you left, everything came apart bit-by-bit. First, we couldn't get hired by anyone, then Mighty left, now I'm here."

"So you've left too, huh?"

"Yeah. I came here to settle some business."

If you've never met the guy, you wouldn't want to mess with him. He's my about my height, purple, green shoes with spikes above his socks and gloves, and has a yellow horn. Today (more like tonight) he donned a tattered, white cloak that blew with the breeze behind him. Yeah, he's a serious ninja alright.

"What business?"

"Someone owes me something. I'm coming to take it back."

Oh yeah, one other thing about Espio that I forgot to mention: he holds grudges. Long grudges.

"Who was it? What do they owe you?"

"None of your concern, Knuckles. Do me a favor, as a close friend of mine, and get out of here. This doesn't need to escalate any further than it already has."

"Beat me, and I'll leave." I had him in a stalemate. He's always been faster than me, but when I caught him, he always knew to stop fighting me. I'm stronger than he is and he knows it. So when I want to know something, and he wont tell me what it is, I'll bring up having a fight with him, and he'll tell me.

"Grrr, okay. This person who hired me, she calls herself Epsilon. I don't know what that means. I've always used that as MY code name, you know. I did a job for her, and she hasn't paid me back. I've come to take my payment, and a little extra."

I didn't like the sound of "a little extra". He says cryptic things like that (like silver) around me a lot to confuse me. But since Tails has worked with me to strengthen that weakness of mine, I knew what he meant.

"There doesn't need to be anything extra besides getting your payment back, Espio. And besides, I thought you were against killing."

"Who said I was going to kill her?"

"No one...yet."

"Don't get to cocky, Knuckles, there's still a lot more to this little story than you know."

"Then I'm coming with you." I knew he wouldn't like the sound of that, but I didn't care. I have to "Return to the Diamond". But then, with the message in mind, who is "Epsilon"? Is it Espio, or this mysterious woman he's talking about?

"Okay then, get ready to take off then."

"WHAT?! You actually want me to go?"

"Yes, actually. It might me eye-opening for you."

He threw me a curve ball. Never in my entire life has Espio wanted me to go on a personal mission with him. He also never told me what the purpose of those missions were.

"Okay then, when do we leave?"

"Now."

So we took off towards the blazing town, but I had even more questions burning my mind: Who is Epsilon; What is Espio's payment; Why hasn't Tails called me on his communicator, and most obviously; Why is the city on fire?

"Espio, one question."

"Yes?"

"Do you know why the city is on fire?"

"Why yes, didn't you see the news?"

"No, what happened?"

"Sonic caused it."

* * *

><p>Guess who's back? That's right, I'm back! I'm deeply sorry for those of you who have missed me over the last few months. School started back and started killing me. Football games on Fridays, practice every Monday and Thursday, good Lord! But don't worry though, I'll update on the weekends. ;)<p>

I have to say that I'm very happy to be writing again, and I must thank ProtoRevelation (the one who actually inspired the story) and Kitty in Boots for PM'ing me to get back. I checked my inbox for my email and saw the messages. Now the story goes on!

You should expect another chapter up here within the hours. I'm in a writing mood I guess. I think it's to repay everyone for waiting so long. I'll probably put 3 more chapters up this weekend, maybe 4. But I can say that this mystery character will be revealed shortly, so stay tuned. And once again, thank you for waiting for me.

With regards, Steel.


	11. Chapter 10: The Heart and The Sol Knux

Chapter 10: The Heart and the Sol (Knux)

Upon hearing those words, I stopped dead in my tracks (who wouldn't?).

"Sonic?! There's no way in hell he'd do this! There's no way!"

"The culprit was identified as Sonic, looked like Sonic, and even sounded like Sonic. I was there after the explosion happened and helped the police identify him."

"There's no possible way I tell you! When I left out for this city, Sonic was at his birthday party! He was having a good time! He was with A-er, nevermind that part. But really Espio, there is no way that Sonic could have caused this to happen!" This aggitated Espio, I knew, but really there was no way for Sonic to have caused the destruction here. Espio just didn't understand that.

"I've got proof; I caught a picture of him with my communicator." He lifted up his arm to reviel his prim-tech wrist communicator. Prim-tech stands for "Primitive Technology", or something that is older than 15 years. Espio always liked the prim-tech stuff, said it was "less confusing without all the buttons and lights." He was an old school ninja through-and-through I guess.

"No way..." I trailed off. There, as Espio showed me the little screen on his wrist, was the perfect image of the "Blue Blur". He was standing with his back turned and his face towards Espio, as if to show off. All around him, fire reigned supreme. Then I looked into the corner of the screen to something that seemed to shine through the fire. A "light-inside-a-light", so to speak.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at the corner.

"What?"

"That right there." I had to point my finger at it.

"I have no idea, I didn't see that before. But now do you see that it WAS Sonic?"

"It might've been him, but it might've been Scourge."

"Impossible, we defeated him last year, for good."

"Or so we thought."

"Wait, so are you saying...?"

"That Scourge is back, with a vengeance. And a new buddy."

"And who is that?" Espio had been completely blown away by my statement.

You see, there was this fight with Scourge a year ago, and let's just say that it didn't end up so well...for Scourge. Last time I saw him, before being abducted by him and his friend, was seeing him falling into a pit of darkness. But the darkness was alive, you see. It was some sort of Dark Chaos. It came from the Master Emerald and nearly killed me, and everyone else for that matter. But Eggman was not to blame, we haven't seen him in years. It was Scourge, trying to become a god. Well, we fought, and the Dark Chaos beast fell into a chasm (which it had created), and we kinda knocked Scourge into it. Long story short, we killed Scourge, but yet, we didn't kill him. Which, as you've already seen/read, was bad.

"It's...a long story. But to keep it simple; Scourge isn't dead and wants us dead. Now that we have established that fact, let's get down to the matters about that little thing in the corner."

"Oh, right. Well, it appears to have a faint outline, barely visible. It has eight sides; it looks stretched. And it looks like it's being held by someone, can't tell who. I can only see a very faint silhouette behind it."

I thought about that for a moment...and thought...and thought...

"Come on Knuckles, we're wasting time!"

"Sorry about that, just thinki-HEY!" I turned to find that the fat green Flicky that Silver sent me had just bounced off the back of my head. "You little-GET OVER HERE!" As I've stated before, I don't like them.

"What, in the name of God, is that?"

"It's a nuisance that's from the future!" I kept grabbing at the air for it, but as fat as it was (very fat, in case you're wondering), it was fast. But they tucker out easily, so it wasn't that hard to catch. "Now I've got you, you scrawny, little-"

"Knuckles, didn't I tell you that if I saw even a single feather missing from that little guy, you'd pay?" said a voice from my right.

"Silver!" Espio and I said at the same time.

"What are you doing here, Silver?" Asked Espio. They hadn't seen each other for a while, since they had to team up for something. It was a small matter, but their friendship grew. I knew that Espio was really happy to see Silver again, deep down in his litte ninja heart.

"I'm looking for someone, in the city. Gotta get 'em out before they get hurt."

"Well, that's funny," said Espio,"we're also looking for someone in the burning ruble you see behind us. Who we're looking for is in one the still-standing skyscrapers, probably about to escape, you see."

"We might be looking for the same person then."

Then I thought back to the picture, how Espio said he saw a silhouette of someone behind that faint object, that just so happened to resemble an emerald now that I thought about it. Then I figured out who Epsilon was.

"I belive we are, you two. Now, if we want to find this person before they leave the city or get hurt, I say that we go ahead and move in to find 'this person'."

They agreed silently, and then we were on the move into the smoldering "Diamond of the South". What was better was that I, Knuckles the Echidna, discovered who Epsilon was. Chalk one up for Knuckles I thought to myself.

When we got to the remains of the city, few buildings were standing up. The hover-platforms that everyone commuted on were off. It looked like the world's most famous pile of ash. But of all the buildings that were left standing, the single biggest of them all was about to tip over, as its support beams on the ground level had melted. We stood for a good five minutes to see it fall, and man, was it worth it!

After the, what I call, "Big Boy" came down, we went for the next tallest building still standing, The MGM Hotel and Inc. Known for being the fanciest hotel on Mobius and one of the most successful business spots, I could practically garuantee that Epsilon was in there.

"Guys, I think this is where our 'person' is."

"You really think, Knuckles?" I felt the anxiety and excitement in Silver's words. He hadn't seen this "person" since, well, you get the idea. He always got this way when he thought he'd find this "person" Epsilon.

"Positive. Maybe. Just a little bit. More-or-less. Yes."

"Well then, let's get started." Always like Espio to lead an expidition such as this.

Then, as soon as we entered the hotel, flames engulfed Silver, then Espio, then me. This was the call of one very peculiar "person".

"Yep Silver, their here."

Then the flames died out from around us. I saw the others were fixated on something going on behind me, so of course I turned.

That's when I saw Blaze the Cat, shackled at the hands and feet, at the mercy of no other than Scourge the Hedgehog.


	12. Chapter 11: Fire's and Cake Knux

Chapter 11: Fire's and Cake (Knux)

"Blaze!" Silver shouted with all his might. He started to run to her, but stopped.

"Not so fast, lover boy. I would stay right there unless you want to see if this cat really has nine lives." Scourge said with a smirk. Apparently what made Silver stop running was concealed, but I didn't want to risk Blaze's life just because of my curiosity. Then curiosity really would have killed the cat (bad timing, I know, but it had to be done).

"What is the meaning of this, Scourge?!" Silver said in an outrage.

"Oh, I'm just trying to become a super powerful person, not that I'm not already, to kill you all and rule the worlds." Another smirk. He already conquered his home world Moebius when we fought him the first time, but then he came to Mobius, our home world, and wanted to conquer it. But really he just wanted to beat Sonic, which almost happened, but that's another story altogether.

"What about YOUR home world, isn't that enough?"

"Why just rule one lousy world when you can rule them all!"

"Because you'll just be ruling two worlds." Said Espio. He's a wise-ass as he is a ninja.

"Watch your tongue you ninjidiot! If you don't, she'll be the first to die."

"Espio, do everything that he says." Silver pleaded. He didn't want Blaze to die, but I didn't know how she'd die in the first place. Then I saw a rounded mirror on the ceiling, the type you see in stores, placed just behind him. I could see all of us, even the gun he had pointed at her back, also being aimed at Silver. So if he did pull the trigger, he'd be taking out to birds with one stone.

"Scourge, stop. This isn't worth anything. This is just a city on an island that is surrounded by other islands. What is the point?"

"The point is, Silver, that you and your little buddies are on this island, and once you're all dealt with, I'll go onto the next one island, and so on and so forth. And it's not just a city, but the biggest city this side of the planet! When people see that it has been destroyed, they'll go into mass panic. When they see the pictures of Sonic that your friend Espio so graciously agreed to take, they'll lose faith in Sonic and all his little friends, you included. Then they won't care about you anymore, so you deaths won't be in vain. Then, I conquer the world. Simple, really."

He had a point. Once those pictures are released, Sonic will be hated. But Espio, agreeing to take them? Now's not the time to ask I thought. Then I thought it was now, or never.

"Espio, you actually agreed to take those pictures?

"Knuckles, he was being sarcastic."

"Really, Espio? You've been acting shady ever since you snook up on me."

"I'm serious. Your incompetence is disturbing Knuckles."

"Shut up, both of you! You fight like an old married couple. Now, if you excuse me, I must be going. You see, I have a party to go to! Today IS my birthday after all!" Scourge then lifted up the seven Sol emeralds into the air. The Sol emeralds are a set of emeralds from the Sol Dimension, where Blaze is from. They control and harness fire, but possess equivalent abilities to those of the Chaos emeralds. I know this because I've lived near emeralds my entire life, and know there abilities.

The emeralds began to spin around Scourge and Blaze as fire blew across the lobby. "Oh, and if you survive, I'll be sure to leave you some cake!" All around them, a fire tornado was starting. We needed to leave, and fast!

"Everyone, get out NOW!" I yelled. We all made headway for the revolving doors just as bits and pieces of molten metal shot out from all directions. Espio was first out (since he was fastest), then Silver, then me. I turned back on last time to see a break in the fiery vortex that now surrounded Scourge and Blaze. I managed to see a maniacal smile on Scourge, which was obvious. Then I saw Blaze, with a tear going down her left cheek. That was all I saw before the vortex exploded and I was shot through the glass of the revolving doors.

"Get up Knuckles! HURRY!"

"How about you survive an explosion of fire and glass everywhere in your body and try to run it off?"

"Look up!"

Bad idea. The vortex of fire that was contained to the small space of the lobby was now engulfing the entire hotel, and still growing.

"I'm up, now run!"

That was the most I've sprinted, ever. First I closed my eyes, then I just let my feet move my legs which had been stabbed by glass. I tried hard not to feel the blood ooze down my legs as I ran, but that didn't stop me from tripping over a pebble.

"Hurry Knuckles!"

"Wait, where's Espio?!"

"I don't know, I'm sure he's fine, now come on!"

If anyone could push you to run for your life, it had to be Silver. I looked back once, which was also a bad idea. The vortex was now ten times bigger than when I last saw it, and that scared me. I thought I wouldn't be able to make it out of the city, then I was lifted into the air.

"Thank God for telekinesis. You owe me one."

"I don't owe you anything!"

"Okay, I can just let you outrun the giant fire vortex behind us."

"Okay, you got me. Silver, are you okay?"

"I'm better, now that I know she's alive. For the moment, anyway. But I'll always be upset Knuckles, you know that. If I can't find her in time, then how will I know if she's still alive or not. How will I know that, huh? I won't, but I don't care. That's why I've kept searching, you know."

"Yah, I've heard it before. Don't worry though, one day, you two will be together, and it will stay that way."

"That's what I'd like to happen. Now then, what was Scourge talking about. Something about a birthday party?"

Oh, snap. I forgot about that. My bad.

"Sonic is having a birthday party right now! He's probably headed for the party!"

"Give me the directions."

"It's at Tails' Workshop, let's move!"

We zipped through the air on the way to Tails' Workshop. I say it'd probably only took 30 minutes to get halfway there, but that was when I got scared. I kept checking ahead of us, looking for smokestacks or fire vortex's or Scourge in some sort of Fire form, but I didn't see any of that. I was basically freaking out over nothing, and not looking at the scenery from a new angle, while being encased in a green glow.

"Here we are."

Tails' Workshop, just as it was when I left. It was about 8:30 pm when I left, and it was 3:14 am when I got back, so I guess they figured that I left. But yet, all the lights were on; the music was still playing; I even saw shadows dancing from the windows. Scourge wasn't here yet. I still had time.

"Let's go." I looked back at Silver, who had steeled himself up on the flight down here.

Then I grabbed the handle and opened the door.

Two people stood in the middle of the "dance floor". One, just looked down and said nothing. The other one looked straight at me.

"Ah, you did survive! Here's the cake I saved for you."

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 is up and running! I must say that this is my favorite chapter (so far!)! My favorite part was the ending quote, I just think it's hilarious!<p>

I think Sonic will become the narrator again very soon, and then it will split back to Knuckles, and so on and so on and so on until the end. I think that the next chapter will really revolve around Scourge and what really happened to him in the No Zone with the "Dark Chaos" beast. I might write it and upload it later today, maybe tomorrow.

A special thanks to Kitty in Boots, who was the inspiration for adding Blaze. She really got me back into writing, a very big thanks. I'll probably upload a new chapter every day or every two days. God, it feels good to be back into writing! Also, I feel that these are very long chapters; I might try to make future ones shorter. Thanks for reading!

With Regards, Steel


	13. Chapter 12: UnRIP Knux

Chapter 12: Un-R.I.P. (Knux)

"Come in now, don't be shy. I'm being serious about the cake too." Scourge had said.

"Where is everybody!" I yelled. I didn't like surprises, so seeing Scourge here by himself almost gave me a heart attack.

"Relax, Big Red, there was no one here when I arrived. At least that you know of." The smirk on his face looked bigger than the moon. He thought he could get to me and Silver. Unfortunately, he did. To Silver. Very, very bad.

"Where is BLAZE!" Silver screamed. He can't control his anger very well. A characteristic that we both have in common.

"Who? I'm sorry but I haven't heard that name in a few hours." Once again, biggest smirk on the planet.

"Come on Scourge, knock it off. Silver can't handle stuff like that. Now where is Blaze?"

"She's safe. For the time being."

"You better be damn sure she stays safe, you son-of-a-bi-!"

"Okay Silver, relax. Go outside. I need to talk to him alone."

"NO! Why would I!"

"Just do it. NOW."

There was no argument. Silver couldn't beat me at this, I've perfected it. No one likes me angry. I'm like the Hulk in a way; I can be calm, then I can get angry and destroy towns and stuff. Except for growing ten times bigger and being bullet proof. Especially not being bullet proof, I've tried.

"FINE!" He left without another word.

"Now then, what did you have to ask me? Was it something like, oh I don't know, how did I survive the No-Zone?"

"Exactly it."

"Well, it's a long story. I'd take a seat and enjoy the cake I saved you. Thankfully they didn't eat it all."

That was the one piece of advice I've ever taken from Scourge. And the tastiest.

"Well it wasn't fun for one," he took a seat as well, "for starters, I couldn't see anything. It was so dark inside the chasm, but I was lucky that I had survived the fall. 'The Beast' as I call it must've softened the fall, being made out of shadows and me being evil, it must've been a match made in heaven. Anywho, I eventually adapted to the darkness and navigated around the chasm 'The Beast' had created. It lead to soooo many caves, kinda like the game Minecraft. I didn't venture into any of them, I had to find a way out.

"It was halfway down the chasm that I started to run. Since I can run as fast as Sonic, I reached the other end in no-time. That beasts power was so immense, that the chasm reached out several miles from where it created it! Well, after you guys defeated 'The Beast' is when I reached the No-Zone. Somehow 'The Beast' had tied its life to mine, so when it died, I did too. But we can both see who really lived! All jokes aside, the No-Zone wasn't fun. At all. First off, everything is straight up white. The opposite of the condition I was in. Second, there was nothing. ANYWHERE! Imagine being trapped in Lingo, but ten times worse. Then multiply that by ten thousand more times. That's the No-Zone. I half-way expected 'The Beast' to show up, and then I got to thinking on how it came to be. It was tied to the Master Emerald, then it tied itself to me. So then I found out that if it was defeated and sent to the Master Emerald, then I must've been sent to the Master Emerald too!

"That's when I found Tikal. Then I knew that I was in the emerald. But as you already knew, I became green by the Master Emerald, making myself a little bit faster and stronger than Sonic. But anywho, once I found her, she seemed surprised. I explained the situation, made it seem like I was the good guy, and she told me her story. A real tear-jerker that one. I began to feel something like sympathy, but that went away soon enough. You see, I was only interested in getting out of the place. But to answer your next question: No, the No-Zone is not the Master Emerald. I think. It might be. Anyway, once she told me she had escaped once before, I asked her how. She said that Chaos had been released by an outside force, and that she had no control over how to get out, but she could still exist as a 'spirit bubble' as she put it. She could only last that way for a little bit, and indefinitely if Chaos was released. But if he was put back in, back in she went to.

"So then I asked her how to become a 'spirit bubble'. She said it took months to learn. Thankfully, being a Sonic, I learned almost immediately. Then, once outside, I started looking for someone to coax into letting me out. She said we could communicate with the outside world, but we got sent back into the emerald faster. I didn't care. So I looked for months, then I found your little friend Ashura. He wasn't hard to fool at all. I told him that if he let me out, he could get revenge. And he did, somewhat. Then he got 'taken care of'. And so on and so forth. Now we're here in the now."

Good lords! He talked too much, I almost passed out several times. But I got the jist of it.

"Wow. Who knew that the No-Zone was actually inside of the Master Emerald?! That's why no one's escaped; they must've got lost and were absorbed by its power! Except you, you must've had a strong will and power. Now one more question, what did you mean that he got 'taken care of'?"

"I killed him, duh."

"What? Why!?"

"I realized that if he couldn't get the job done the first time, then he's not worth MY time."

"You cold hearted bastard!"

"You'd have done the same thing."

That's true, actually. Sorry if that's mean, but I don't, excuse me, didn't, like the guy.

"So now you're back for good?"

"Yes. But could I ask you a favor? For Blaze, I mean."

"What?"

I didn't like where this was going.

"Kill the Master Emerald. Destroy it."

Wow. He wanted ME to destroy the thing that I was sworn to protect. He must've had bigger, uh you know what, that's a bit explicit. Let's just say he was brave.

"No."

"You must. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else everyone will die."

* * *

><p>Well then. May I say that I personally love this chapter? I think it focuses on Scourge and his escape from "The No-Zone" quite nicely. Sorry that it didn't include how 'The Beast' was created, but I'll divulge into that later ;)<p>

Two more chapters are planned for this week, then back to Sonic! I think that I'll switch narrator's every two-or-three weeks, just to get their different points of view. And in case you haven't been keeping up with ProtoRevelation, his second book, "Broken Dreams Book II: Atonement", has been started and is doing great! Just thought I'd put that out there.

Sorry for another long chapter, I swear I'll make the next one shorter. Unless you like the long chapters. In reveals, nothing much for this week, just a little dose of medicine. I hope you enjoy the chapter, thanks for reading!

Sincerely, Steel


	14. Chapter 13: Thick Waters Knux

Chapter 13: Thick Waters (Knux)

"Do you realize just how stupid and cliché that was?" I said to Scourge, who just had to live up the clichés.

"Yes, yes I do."

"And you probably know what I'm about to say next?"

"Yes."

"Then lay it on me."

"You see, if you destroy the Master Emerald, then this whole mess will be over. Done deal. I'll leave and you'll never see me again. Get it now?"

"I still refuse to destroy what I'm sworn to protect."

"You're too stubborn! What about the life of Blaze? Of Sonic? Of everyone?! You know that I'm only asking you do to this one thing so this whole mess could be avoided, and that by refusing, you want the wrath of a thousand suns to rain upon the whole of Mobius and everyone on it!?"

"Yes. Yes I do." I love using people's words against them, it makes me feel smart.

"You have absolutely no idea of what kind of damnation I'm talking about, do you?"

"You just want to rule this world. And besides, even if I destroyed the Master Emerald, how would I know you wouldn't just take back your promise?"

"You….don't?"

I did it. I made him think about his words, his plans. That's what I've learned to do with Sonic, so Scourge would've been the same way to confuse. It just worked ten times better on him than Sonic.

"Didn't think I'd ask that, did ya'?"

"It doesn't matter! If you don't destroy the Master Emerald completely, then eternal hell-fire will rain down o-"

"Stop with all this "End of Days" crap already, would you? This is annoying. Silver! Get back in here!"

"No, don't! The adults aren't done talking yet!" He started laughing so hard, he almost passed out. He didn't care about my words or my thoughts, I realized, he just wanted to stall me, to make me think I was smart!

No one makes me think I'm not smart! I told myself.

"Scourge! What's the REAL reason for telling me all this?!"

"I've already told you, Big Red. I want you to destroy the Master Emerald completely. Then I'll leave all of you behind me in the dust."

"Why do you want it to be destroyed?"

"It is the reason for all this, really. It WAS part of the main plan. Now it's not. Now I just want revenge. And what's the best way to realize revenge against a prison then to have the guard tear it down?"

"WHY?! Is it because you were put into the Emerald? You're out now, so why worry about it?!"

"TIKAL! I hated being in that white plain for a second, but SHE has been there for millennia!"

Wow, that's the last reason I thought he'd say. He actually has a soul, somewhat.

"And you know that this will release her?

"Positive. I've had some help with the calculations, and they all show up that she should be released unharmed."

"You fool! She would rather be in limbo forever than have Chaos be destroyed!"

"She hates it in there! You've been in, so you'd never know!"

"She's told me! And everyone before Sonic beat Chaos the first time!"

"Okay then. If you won't cooperate willingly, then I guess I'll have to make you do it."

"Stop with the clichés already! And how will you make me?"

"Well, I have a camera next to the Master Emerald right now, and I think it's seeing someone there." There's his classic smirk again. He'd look like the Joker if he was painted like a clown. But more importantly, someone was at the Master Emerald, and I wasn't. Not good.

"LET ME SEE!"

"Wait a minute, it's a group! A big group! Wait, some look forced up there. Oh, now I remember, there WERE some people who were here when I arrived!"

Great, just great. What started out as a talk about being "resurrected" then turned into a massive hostage negotiation. Just great.

"Let me see the damn screen. Now."

"Okay, just relax. Here you go."

"Oh my gods."

I fell to my knees because of the shock. Beside the Master Emerald, the few remaining party members, which happened to be some of the Freedom Fighters, Tails, and Blaze, had their arms behind their back and were on their knees looking down. Surprisingly, Sonic and Amy weren't in the view. Maybe they were being held out-of-view.

"When do we leave for Angel Island?" I asked, defeated. He out-smarted me. He turned by duty against me, as I turned his words against him. This was not good, at all.

"Now. Get Silver, we need a ride."

* * *

><p>After some very, very hard convincing, Silver agreed. But Scourge said he had to leave as soon as we arrived. Silver hated it, but he knew he had to do it to save Blaze. You see they had an intimate moment once, then Blaze was taken back to her dimension. Then word got out that she was back and Silver went nuts trying to find her. This was going to very hard for him, but it was worth it, and he knew it.<p>

Once we made it through the heavy forest that covered the island, we found the Emerald Shrine. It was set up like a pyramid, with steps leading up to the Master Emerald. The seven Chaos Emeralds were set up on pillars around the Master Emerald. It represented unity and power. There's an old proverb about the emeralds, but it gets annoying after a while.

And there were the hostages. They now had sacks over their heads, which I found ridiculous.

"What's with the sacks?" I whispered to Scourge.

"You'll see." The smirk was STILL there. What am I saying, it's always there.

The hostages, which happened to be a total of seven, were arranged in front of the pillars that should've held the emeralds, but they got scattered after the last fight we had with Scourge.

"Okay, we're here. What do I do?"

"Nothing, yet. We must first wait."

"For what?"

"The first dose of medicine."

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 is here, and I hope you find it enjoyable. I somewhat clarified as to why Silver was "searching" for Blaze. This is going to be a short wrap-up, as I don't have that much time to type.<p>

Big reveal on the 15th. That is a very special day to me, so I'll reveal a very special character to me. As a reader said in a review, "You must look into the story to find out who it is" or something along that nature. That is all for now, thanks for reading!

Sincerely, Steel


	15. Chapter 14: Happy Birthday Knux

Chapter 14: "Happy" Birthday (Knux)

It was unbelievable. It was something you'd see in a thriller. First off, seven hostages with sacks over their heads positioned in front of the pillars that held some of the most powerful energy ever created around the most powerful gem ever found. I take it back, more like a sci-fi horror movie if you ask me.

"This is ridiculous Scourge, why make me wait?"

"Because Big Red, it's much more satisfying."

"You're sick on the inside, you know that?"

"Did you just find out? Are you that stupid?"

"I think I'm going to break the Master Emerald with your face, just sayin'."

"I think I'm going to half to show you a lesson in hard-headedness. Just sayin'."

"What does that even mean?!"

I found out as a finished my sentence. Scourge grabbed the back of my head and shoved it towards the ground, at the precise spot where his knee was rising at a great velocity. Let's just say that he gave a "straight-up" performance. (Huh, huh?! Oh whatever, I thought it was funny.)

"Get up, it's here."

"Kinda hard when you just got kicked in the FREAKING FACE!"

"Shut up and get up!"

"Fine."

"Now, look."

I did, right above me. An enormous shadow covered the island from the east, washing over the surface like a tsunami made of darkness. It had spaces in between it, just enough for the light to say, "Hold on, I'm still here". Not really, though that would be cool.

"What in the name of-"

"It's here. Isn't it marvelous?!"

It was a massive airship. No, scratch that, it was a massive array of airships. Masterfully designed, ridge-lined, aerodynamic machines flying for one target: Me.

They were mostly red with simple eyes painted on them. They had the basics: Cannon's, laser's, robots. They were each a mile long, at the least. The real juggernaut was oddly colored. It was blue, with eyes painted on the sides, but were made to be seen and to frighten enemies. It had a long runway extending from the front, with spikes coming from the sides. It looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place any names or faces to it.

"All of those are the 'first dose of medicine?'"

"No. Imagine a cure for the world's most dangerous virus/disease. Now, imagine this cure had to be transported to a center so it could be replicated, and there was only one of this cure. If that cure was lost during the transfer, major complications would occur. That's why people would do anything to make sure that this cure is safe and secure so nothing can hurt/destroy it, nothing at all."

"So it's a cure for a disease in one of those?"

"Gods, your stupidity is incomprehensible. I'm glad that Phase One is almost complete, though."

"Just tell me what in the hell you're talking about!"

"I can't. You must find out for yourself. GET HIM!"

"WHAT?!" I was grabbed from behind. I pushed the unknown attacker off, just to see that it was one of the hostages.

"What the he-HEY!"

The hostages were starting to get up. They broke their restraints with ease, but they were held by solid metal. The creepiest part was that they left the sacks on their heads. And their eyes glowed red. Creepy right?

The one that resembled Tails jumped at me. Thankfully, "Tails" was still as weak as he normally was. I just knocked him down with my fist. After that, I lifted up the sack to reveal that it was a (wait for it) robot! Bet you didn't see that one did ya'? That's when all the hostages lifted up the sacks from their heads. Who I thought were the Freedom Fighter's (theirs so many nowadays, it gets confusing trying to remember them all!) just turned out to be classic robots. Great.

Two of the robots came out me at once, so I close-lined them, MY way. You see, once they fell, I drove my fists (which have spikes on them) into their faces. Another one tried to get me from my side, so I swung my left hand into the side of its head. Three down, four to go. That's when it got serious.

Another, bigger one stepped right up to me. Of course, I punched it in its chest. The only thing wrong that happened with that situation was that it was MY hand that got hurt, not a scratch on the robot. The bot picked me up with one hand, claw thing and threw me into a pillar. This pillar was supposed to hold the Red Emerald, coincidence? I got back up and started running towards the hulking beast as one of his friends came and tackled me to the ground.

This one was "Tails"; He was taller than Tails, slimmer face that came to a point, a face that struck fear into any person, and metal hands. He had a pair of cuffs, or what looked like cuffs, in his hands. They were trying to kidnap me. That never happens, except once, but that was a long, different story altogether.

I kicked "Tails" off me, picked him up from the ground, and threw HIM at the big bot. The big bot just grabbed him and tore him in half. IN HALF! He had no thought whatsoever, just tearing "Tails" apart. It sounded like metal scrapping metal followed by electric lines snapping. The big bot tossed the halves to his left and right, respectively. I watched "Tails'" eyes, which his top half was on the right side, slowly go out. I watched the robot version of Sonics' younger brother die. Because of me. I felt somewhat bad.

I then happened to notice that "Tails" managed to damage the big bot when he was thrown; a single scratch in his metal, a chink in the armor that I could easily destroy. I ran for the scratch with my fist first, and started twisting it when it entered the bots' body. When I emerged from the other side of the bot, it exploded sending me into the one that just happened to be standing in front of my other fist. Six down, one to go, not including Scourge.

I quickly found the other robot, which was running for me. I then started copying it, running at the same speed and everything. It jumped, so I did too. The only thing I did different was that it went up to punch me, and I was going in for a kick. I won easy to say. Then, standing there in its remains, I was knocked unconscious by a green blob standing over me with a pair of cuffs, smirking like always.

When I awoke, I was in a dark room tied to a medical table. I saw a shadow standing over me, with a reflection off its eyes. Once it came into the light, I saw that it was a round figure, tall, with a huge mustache. Yes, a huge mustache.

"Hello Knuckles, are you ready for the First Dose?

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late upload, I had it finished Saturday (my birthday BTW) and I had to go to bed early, I had to help out with a motocross event (long story). Then I went to my mom's house, which doesn't have the story on it, so here we are, two days behind schedule. Woops haha ;)<p>

Well, I have to say this is my favorite chapter thus far! I think the cliffhanger ending was perfect! And, we're going back to Sonic next chapters! Haha! Well, these next chapters will explain where Sonic and Amy were when Scourge came, plus some, like what happened after Knux left the party and what exactly the First Dose is. I'll probably upload the next chapter tomorrow, then another one on Wednesday, then we'll be back on schedule!

And if you're able to get this story out there, it would be greatly appreciated! I'd be able to take more feedback and make the story better! Thanks for reading!

Regards, Steel


	16. Chapter XV: GrandOpening Sonic

Chapter XV: Grand-Opening (Sonic)

It's Sonic again, sorry for the long wait. Knuckles decided to voice his opinion with his fist to my face, so I was out for a while. And during that long while that I was unconscious, he portrayed himself as more of the hero than the bumbling idiot of a friend, just saying.

Well, to start back to where I left off, I was just hanging with Amy on the "dance floor". I didn't like seeing anyone in pain, so being with me, I figured, would cheer her up. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"Amy, cheer up! We've been dancing for half an hour straight!"

"Sonic! This is very stressful right now! Why would you say something like that?!"

"I'm sorry Amy, I'm just new at this whole 'cheer up' someone thing. Normally, I have people take care of that for me as I run off into the sunset."

"God! You're so immature!" She stormed out. I'd never, ever seen her like that before. At least not for something that I did.

"Jeez, she can over-react, am I right?!"

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Look behind you."

It was Scourge the Hedgehog, the green me.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Hey, it's my birthday too! Or did you forget that?"

"Answer my question, NOW!"

"Alright, just calm down. I was wondering if I could have some cake. You know, since it's also my birthday."

I glanced around the "dance floor". All of the shocked faces, everyone wanted to bale and I knew it. Only way to get him to leave, I thought.

"Okay, you can have a slice. Go ahead and give a piece to your friend while you're at it. It's also HIS birthday I guess."

"I'll take only my piece because Ashura is dead."

"WHAT?!"

"Yah, I killed him. You see, I found him to help me get back to this realm and that's all. Then he wanted me to allow him to kill you, so I allowed it. He didn't do it and he wasted my time. No one wastes my time. So I told him to meet me in the room you two first fought in, and then I decked him. He tried to fight back, but I had a little extra help. Let's just say, I wiped the floor with him…literally."

I've never felt such sympathy for someone who tried to kill me in my life. Even if he was evil, he was still a person. He was still me. Oh my gods, Scourge killed me, so to speak.

"You…killed…him?"

"Yes. Now then, where's the cake?"

Tails came back down from his 2nd floor just in time to hear the whole conversation. And what's weird was that he was cool about Scourge being here, like Tails knew he'd be here…

"Tails, could you cut a slice of cake for our…guest?"

"Sure, no problem."

He cut the cake slice, gave it to Scourge, then Scourge left. Tails went back upstairs, leaving me to deal with the party-goers.

"Everyone: Listen up. Scourge is gone now. You may begin dancing again. He wanted some cake, and that is all. Thank you."

I went upstairs to find Tails missing. He had left a note on his computer keyboard. It said something like, "Epsilon is compromised" and, "Go to the Diamond" or something like that. I didn't really care, actually. I was just looking for Tails.

"Tails. Tails? Tails are you up here?" No answer. "Tails? TAILS!" Still nothing. "Alright, forget you anyway." I began to walk back downstairs when I saw a shadow outside his window. It was fairly big, but nothing major. It just moved over some trees and rocks. Nothing really, until I focused on its "features". It seemed to have spike like objects come from its sides, looking like two tails. Other than that it was stream-lined and flying really fast. I stepped outside to Tails' balcony to get a closer look, only to see what appeared to be a robotic version of Tails flying straight towards Amy.

"Oh God! Amy!" I started sprinting as fast as I could. I got to her in less than two second and scooped her into my arms.

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving you from being kidnapped; feel free to say I thank you anytime."

"You smart-ass."

I kept running, and I glanced back to see the robot approaching at a slow pace, almost as if it wanted to wear me down. Well, I don't get worn down, I wear people down. If that makes any sense.

I sped up to hide Amy in a little cave I discovered once. "Stay here. Go to the back of the cave and don't move a muscle, understand?"

"Why?!"

"Don't ask questions, just do it! And besides, it's not that bad of a cave, it just goes back a little bit. Gotta go!"

"Sonic, wait!"

Sorry Amy, I thought to myself, I don't have the time right now. I'm off to see why there is a mechanical Tails chasing me. As soon as I was a mile from the cave, I got nailed by the mechanical Tails, and was launched into the air. I then began to descend from the sky at a high velocity. I then began to spin and charge up a Spin Dash. Unfortunately, when I landed, the ground collapsed underneath me and I was sent spinning to my death into the vast unknown of Under Tails' Workshop. Then, strangely, I heard music. Rock music, but just keyboard and drums specifically. Then I blacked out to the music that felt somewhat related to me.

* * *

><p>Well then, I must say that the long-awaited return of the original narrator is here! I thought that this chapter was more Knuckles oriented, but Knuckles was acting more mature than he really was! As I stated before, I'll probably upload another chapter tomorrow, then wait until Saturday or Sunday to upload again. I'll need some time to recharge my brain after the next chapter, so that's why it'll take a while!<p>

Sonic will start to face many hardships while he is away from his friends. Will he find his way out of the underground? Who will he find in the underground? Will he ever escape? Probably, or else it wouldn't be much of a story! That's all I'll give away for now, even though it wasn't much of a reveal. Thanks for reading!

Regards, Steel


	17. Chapter 16: Death Begins Sonic

Chapter 16: Death Begins (Sonic)

I was on the cold, hard ground. I didn't remember what had just happened until I looked up. I saw a tiny light shining the cave ceiling. It's so small; I thought to myself, how'd I get down here? Then I heard the music.

For a split second it was rock-and-roll, then it was country, then rap, then classical. It was classical for a while. It sounded like a billion violins playing in perfect harmony. Then, after a second, it was gone. It lasted for just a little bit, but I started to tear up. It wasn't because of its beauty, but because it sounded familiar. The melody kept popping into my head, which was already throbbing because of the fall, and kept torturing me. I started to yell, I wanted the pain to go away.

Then the music stopped. I thought that I had really hurt myself, but then I heard gasping. It must've been from far away because the echoes in the cave were so loud. Then I heard the sound of running feet towards my direction. I stared up at the single light that penetrated the darkness. It started to slip away as two figures clouded my sight.

* * *

><p>"Shut up! You don't want to wake him!" Whispered a female voice.<p>

"Sorry! I didn't think that it'd be that much of a racket!" A male voice whispered back.

"Just shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No you!"

"Noooo, YOU!"

"Will both of you just shut up!" I yelled out of sheer annoyance. "Wait, where am I?!"

"Sonic! It's been so long! Have you missed us?" Said the female.

"Uhhh," I started, then I saw them. The female was pink, had puffy hair coming along-side her face, spines down her back, and was wearing an outfit that was mainly purple with areas of red and yellow on the arms. "Sonia! I haven't seen you since-"

"Let's not bring that up, okay?"

"Okay, I won't."

"FINE! Don't say hi to your only bro then!"

"Manic? Manic! I'm sorry bro, it's just been so long!" Manic was green with spikes of hair coming from his forehead, spines down his back, and was wearing a sleeveless orange "jacket" that was left un-buttoned down the middle. Oh yah, they both wore medallions on their necks to show what instruments they played. Yah, they're in a band. I was part of that band too; I played guitar. But I lost my medallion once I got separated from them. Sorry for not iterating this let me try again: Manic and Sonia are my brother and sister, respectively, and we were in a band together. That sounds about right.

"I know, I was just kidding around!"

"God, it has been forever since I've seen you guys! One question though."

"Yes?" They asked at the same time.

"Why are you in a cave?"

"Long story, we really don't want to say." Said Sonia.

"Yah bro, it's a very long story. And very bad too."

"Okay, I won't ask."

"Sonic, everyone died."

"Yah bro, it was bad."

"It was gruesome Sonic! All the terrified faces! It was terrible!"

"Don't forget all the screams!"

"Manic!"

"What sis?"

"BOTH OF YOU, CALM DOWN!"

And as soon as I said that, they settled down. Sonia ran off into the darkness, leaving me and Manic to bask in the strange glow of some plants that grew down there, they called them "glowies". We heard Sonia softly sobbing from wherever she was. I felt so bad for them, mostly Sonia. You see, when we were born, we were separated until we came together because of one uniting factor. That was the only reason why we didn't kill each other when we traveled, besides being related. Then I got separated from them, and they haven't been brought up in conversation ever since. I had always thought they died. But I was obviously wrong.

"Okay Manic, while she's over there, I'm gonna need you to tell me what happened."

"Like we said, it's a long and sad story. It began right after we thought you died."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought it would be the perfect way to begin the new "story arc". I thought I wouldn't be able to write this today, for a reason that I'm proud of and not proud of...Borderlands 2. That game is so much fun!<p>

Well, Sonic has come into contact with his long lost siblings, Sonia and Manic. What happened during that time they were seperated? What is Manic starting to talk about? How does it tie into everything? Why are they in a cave? All will be revealed, eventually! Thanks for reading!

Regards, Steel


	18. Chapter 17: Our One Slip Sonic

Chapter 17: Our One Slip (Sonic)

"Wait a minute Manic, could you go back a little farther than that?"

"Why?"

"I…I don't remember anything back from a few years ago…"

"But you remembered us."

"After about 30 seconds. Please…it pains me to ask for this, but please, tell me what happened before that."

"No prob bro! Just give me a sec. But you seriously don't remember anything?"

"Not anything about you guys, no."

"Okay. Well, we just ran a recon mission to gather some intel. You see, one of our informants went missing. And since you don't remember, we were waging war against Robotnik for outlawing fun…and our mother. Anyway, we were in Robotniks' central base, crawling through the vents. We narrowly avoided S.W.A.T. Bots, 'robot-a-sized' Mobians, and each other (mainly you and Sonia).

"We then got above the 'Throne Room' as we called it. Robotnik was talking to his minions, Sleet and Dingo. Sleet was a wolf with armor, had grizzly, mangled teeth, and smelled like bad socks. Dingo was, well, a dingo, he was orange and hunch-backed, and also had bad teeth. They seemed to be discussing battle plans when Dingo looked up. At us. Thankfully, he liked Sonia and hated hurting her, so we let her mouth 'Let us go' to him. He got all flustered and did as he was 'mouthed'.

"We continued to listen until Robotnik got a part of his plan, entitled 'The First Dose'. You told us to go further down the vent to see if our informant was in another room. We refused, but you made us go. We found the informant, Bartleby, in a padded room. You see, we fell from the vents on top of some S.W.A.T. Bots outside of the room. He was speaking some jibberish, and I managed to open the door to the room with my drumsticks. You do remember that we played instruments, right?"

"Yah, somewhat. It had something to do with the medallions we wore right?" I honestly didn't remember anything. I'm sorry, but my later adventures were WAY better than what I did with my siblings. Just saying.

"Yes, it did. We touched them and our instruments appeared. Anyway, we got the door open and Bartleby started screaming. He said that he didn't want another dose. Whatever that means. Remember, Bartleby was Sonia's boyfriend. He was yellow and high-class, spoke in a high-class accent (which was annoying) and had SO much money! Sadly, once we got him out of the room, he ran into Sonia's arms, said something to her, and…died. He said it with tears going down his face, which did a number on Sonia. She still loved him, somewhat, and watching him die in her arms did something to her. She didn't cry automatically, though. She was surprised, yes, but she had a blank look on her face. Like she didn't care. Then, when it seemed to catch up to her, she started sobbing uncontrollably. I barely got her to calm down when you walked into the room with a scared face.

"'What's wrong with her Manic?' You asked.

"'Bartleby…he just…died! He died in her arms!

"'Oh…well come on. She'll have to cry over him later.

"'What did you say? Sonia asked.

"'I said to come on! We need to leave NOW!

"'Wait a minute man. Let her have some time. What did you find out?

"'I'll tell you later, once we're out of here. Now come on!

"So we got out just fine. I carried Bartleby's body with us, so we could give him a proper burial. Strangely, there were no S.W.A.T. Bots in the halls we went through, then we got to our van. You remember, no you don't, the yellow van we had. It was huge, huge enough to fit our band in the back. We hid his body in the back and Sonia sat near him. She started sobbing again when you wanted to talk to me, while I was driving.

"'So you wanted to know what I heard?

"'Yah

"'Well, Robotnik is planning a large-scale attack on Mobius, the whole planet! He wants to rule the whole planet! As if we didn't already knew that. But, he had a strange way of doing it. He wanted to make us destroy ourselves. He just needs someone to start the rebellion, as he put it. I think he wants…me. I believe he wants me to do it so everyone will follow me, you know, since everyone loves me!

"'Haha, very funny.

"'In all seriousness, I'm really scared. He said that in exactly 5 years, the First Dose will be administered. He said that 'The Balance will be disturbed. Chaos will run free without order. Seven will be chosen and Seven will die. I'm really scared Manic.

"'It'll be okay, trust me.

"'How can I trust you when you won't even pay attention to the road!

"'Hey! I pay attention!

"'Hahahaha!

"And for a few minutes, we started laughing. We were having fun, even when our sis was having one of the worst times of her life. Then they bomb detonated."

"What bomb?"

"I don't remember exactly where it came from, but I believe it came from the back of the van. You know, where Sonia was. You and I were yelling as we fell off the road, off a cliff. We went a far distance away from Robotnik's fortress I think.

"Our van started rolling down the Cliffside. When we hit the bottom, I blacked out. When I woke up, I noticed you weren't in the passenger side. I looked behind me, and the entire back of the van was missing. I didn't notice Sonia or Bartleby's body anywhere. I tried to get up, but I was in so much pain, I couldn't feel my legs. There was also a melted car door pinning me to the seat, which probably explains why I couldn't feel my legs.

"Once I got the door off me, I could get out and investigate the crime scene. The van caught on fire as soon as I got out, so I figured I wouldn't be able to find anything in there. I walked around for a little bit and couldn't find anyone. Then I saw a bundle of pink fur and hair balled up some 3 meters away from me. I 'ran' over to Sonia to find that she was barely breathing, and she was clutching her medallion. I grabbed my neck to see if mine was still on. It was, but she was also grabbing yours. That's when I realized that we had run out of time."

* * *

><p>New chapter is now up (as if you didn't already know)! Sonic is now finding out about the mysterious "First Dose". What is it? What does it have to do with him? What caused the explosion? Where is Sonic? All will be revealed, in due time.<p>

To iterate on why the title is underlined, the underline is under the words that are a song-title. I won't tell you what band owns the song, but I'll tell you that in this little 5-chapter arc, all the chapter titles will be based off of this bands songs. I'll give you a hint: They're extremely famous, and somewhat old. They're one of my favorite bands too! Thanks for reading!

Regards, Steel


	19. Chapter 18: Can't Stop (Sonic)

Chapter 18: Can't Stop (Sonic)

"My medallion? She had my medallion?"

"Yah man."

"But that's impossible! She was in the back seat!"

"Hold on, let me keep explaining."

"Fine."

"Well, after I found her there, with your medallion, I started questioning it myself too! I also thought that there was no way for her to have it. Until I thought that you gave it to her."

"If I was in that explosion, then I'd have been in the wreckage next to you. I couldn't have given her that medallion!"

"Relax! Let me finish!"

"Fine."

"I started freaking out. I started to shake Sonia to get her up, but she wouldn't wake up. I decided that if we were hit by an outside force, that I should probably get us out of there, and fast. So I picked Sonia up, and I started along the path that the chasm we fell into provided. I took one last look at the van, which exploded a second time, and shed a tear. Just one though! You know I don't cry!

"Anyway, I have no idea how long I walked, but it felt like two eternities had gone by before I stopped. Sonia stayed asleep the entire time, and I thought she was in a coma. I had set her down on the chasm wall before I heard her stirring. She starting trying to say words, but got them mangled up and passed out again. It's good to see she's not in a coma, I thought to myself.

"Yet, after I managed to start a fire, I kept thinking on how she got your medallion. 'Did he give it to her? Did she take it from him and he was still in the van? Was SHE Sonic, and Sonic had nabbed her medallion before the explosion?!' I started asking myself so many questions, I thought I'd go insane. Then Sonia began speaking, and I could actually make out the words.

"'Sonic. Medallion. Give to you. Go to sleep. He said. Bartleby. Very dead. His fault. Go to sleep. Anarchy. Going to stop it. His fault. Go to sleep.' And she fell back into slumber. Yah, how do ya' like those big words that I'm usin'?!

"Continue with the story."

"Okay, okay, jack-ass. Well, I was startled, to say the least, at what she just said. Not that she actually spoke, but that she could remember what you said to her.

"'Sonia! Sonia! Wake up, come on sis, wake up!' You know that I can't handle situations on my own, so her leaving me in this one really didn't help me out. 'Come on, damn it! Wake up!'

"'Huh? Manic? Where's…Sonic?'

"'He's not here, but you probably no where he is. Just say what you just said again, and we can find him!'

"'Um, I don't remember. I like sleeping. I'm going back to sleep.'

"She seemed like a child. She couldn't understand anything longer than three words or four word sentences. It's like my words just went straight through her head, and she was supposed to be the smart one!

"'Fine, go back to sleep. You just held the key to finding Sonic, and you can't even remember it!' I stormed off away from her. Bad mistake on my part. Turns out that the chasm we were in was the burial ground for countless S.W.A.T. Bots and robot prototypes. 'SHE'S the smart one! SHE'S the one who knows Robotnik better than anyone! SHE'S the one who-' I was cut off by a blood-curdling scream. I immediately thought it was Sonia so I started to run back to her. But when I returned, she was still asleep. 'What the hell?'

"Then I heard it again, but it sounded, more, terrified. 'Hello? Hello! Where are you? I can help you!' For an answer back, I got another, worse, scream. 'I'm coming! Come on Sonia.' I lifted Sonia back onto my arm. I started thinking on how long it would take carrying her, then I remembered my hover-board! Normally I could just take it out of my bag, but then I remembered that my bag was still in the van. But, I had Sonia to install a fire-proof case around it and a voice-recognition system in its central hardware. I whistled, and, surprisingly, it came right under my feet within seconds. I had to get re-adjusted to controlling it, carrying someone and all, but I got used to it quite quickly.

"I heard another, saddening scream. It was more of a yell then a scream, like the person being attacked/tortured/killed didn't even care anymore. 'Hold on! I'm coming!' With that last yell, every deactivated robot in the chasm was woken up. They came out of the chasm walls, eyes glowing red in the pitch-black night. I was moving incredibly fast, so their eyes just blended together to form several red lines on the rock walls. There was one more yell, and at its climax (another big word!) it was cut short. I got to where it seemed to come from, and I realized I was too late.

"I found nothing but two robots. One was flying away with a cage underneath it, and the other one was a huge bulking machine beast, to me anyway. It was large with a big red star in the middle of its chest, its arms were yellow, and its eyes were, surprisingly, blue. It emitted a strange, metallic noise, then every robot came to head its call (more big words!). It appeared to be the leader. But the blue eyes were a new one; I hadn't seen anything like it before. It also had tiny legs, but huge chest and arms. And its head was average size, and had horns on its head.

"'Bring it.' I said. First, I made a circle around the robots that surrounded the boss. The way the chasm was shaped here was circular, so you can tell why I did what I did. After I made the circle, I touched my medallion and only summoned my drumsticks. That's something I learned to do since you guys had different functions for your instruments; not me. Well, these drumsticks had knives underneath their heads. So I popped off their heads and held out my left hand. One by one, robot heads went flying in every direction. I continued to close in on the boss bot, but it had a different idea.

"He sent out a blast of energy that blew me back and absorbed every (remaining) robot in the vicinity (another big word!). Then it was surrounded by a strange blue glow, then when he emerged from the glow, his legs weren't so short, and he was bigger. WAY bigger. So now it was just me and Sonia against a huge robot. I noticed an opening behind the boss bot, and immediately knew what I had to do.

"First, I made another circle around him. Then, I came in to strike him, missing on purpose. When the bot evaded my attack, he opened up the way into the opening. Straight shot, I thought. I got into the opening just to notice that the bot was starting to follow me. 'Hey bud, that holes way smaller than you are!' I yelled at the bot. Then the bot shoved the words back into my mouth when he made that same hole ten times bigger, ignoring how bad the rock walls were damaging his chest armor. Wait a minute, I thought, he's hurting himself!

"So I did the most impressive thing I've ever done in my life so far. I turned around on the hover-board so I could get a better look at him. I noticed that he was repairing himself, but slower than he was hurting himself. So I cocked my right arm back, with both drumsticks in hand, and threw them at the big bot as hard as I could throw. They stuck flawlessly into a very damaged spot in the bots chest, and I turned around right before I saw the explosion so I wouldn't get caught in its beauty. I'm sorry, but explosions are beautiful to me.

"Well, I managed to get us out of the chasm just in time to see the night sky before I blacked out. I felt us ram into the ground just as I felt my own bladed drumsticks drive themselves into my back. I could feel the blood dripping down my back. I felt myself slipping out of consciousness (I had to put on more big word in there!). I was feeling myself die slowly, just as the sun was starting to come up over the horizon. 'This is great Manic. You got us out of the chasm just to have your drumsticks stab you in the back, crash your ONLY hover-board while carrying you ONLY sister, and now you get to see the sun for one more time before you die!'

"'Don't think that, because you've got it wrong.' Said an unknown person. 'You won't be seeing the sun when you die.'"

* * *

><p>Well, I've uploaded a new chapter, and I hope everyone likes it. It's one of my favorite chapters personally. Sorry for not putting up when to expect this chapter in the last chapter, if that makes sense. Well, expect a new chapter sometime Sunday, maybe later. I've got plans this weekend (band competition) and I might take Sunday off. Maybe. This is also the longest chapter thus far, if you count this little descriptionnotes that I'm including down here.

Anyway, back to story matters, this 5-chapter arc is almost up. Has anyone discovered the band I've hinted at in the titles? I'll give another hint: Think 70's world-reknown band. That might be too much information, but I'll give another hint next chapter anyway. Well, the next chapter will be the last chapter that Manic "narrates" and the chapter after that will deal with Sonic and his siblings, then maybe we'll see Knuckles again...

Will Sonic regain him memories? What wiped them out anyway? Who was talking to Manic? When does Sonia regain her sanity? How did Sonia end up with Sonic's medallion? How will Sonic get out of the cave, and how did siblings end up there anyway? All will be answered eventually, thanks for reading!

Regards, Steel


	20. Chapter 19: High Hopes (Sonic)

Chapter 19: High Hopes (Sonic)

"Sonic? You seem to be a bit spaced out bro."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, just thinking." I had been so amazed at all that Manic and Sonia had been through. I was surprised that I couldn't remember any of it. It saddened me, so I started looking around for Sonia. She had stopped crying, but didn't come back from where she hid. "Sorry man, what happened next?"

"Well, when I woke up, I was in a room of some sort. There was a medical table, to which I was tied on, and nothing more than a desk and light which shone from above me. It was one of those lights that was connected to a cord that hung from the ceiling. You know, like from horror movies?

"Anyway, I panicked. I tried to fight against the restraints, but they were tied too tight for anyone to break free. I gave up and stared at the light until someone came into the room from a door that was behind me.

"'Hello? Who's there? Get me out of this damn thing!

"'Now, now, you need to watch your tongue, or I'll cut it out!

"The voice that said that was from the notorious Robotnik. It scared me to know that he had me AND our sister in captivity (another big word dude!). Not to mention the fact that we didn't know where we, or each other, were!

"'Let me out, 'Buttnik', or I'll break out and beat you within an inch of your life!

"'Both of us know that you can't do that; One, because you're currently incapacitated. And two, because I'm robotic, or mostly robotic, so I can transfer myself to another machine and continue to live! I'm kidding about that last part, for now at least.

"'What?!

"'Never mind, I've waited too long. It's time to begin your First Dose.

"'What?! Don't you come any closer with that needle. No, NO!

"He came at me with a needle, and you know that I hate needles. So I started trying to get off of the table. I noticed that some of the restraints had come loose, so I pulled with all my might and broke them off the table. I rolled off the table right before the needle went into my arm. The needle was filled with a strange, metallic liquid that seemed to swirl around on its own free will. That didn't help my fear of needles at all.

"'WHAT?! How did you break free?! Those restraints held back the strongest people on Mobius, ones that were far stronger than you! How did you do it?!

"'A good magician never reveals his secrets! Now, will you tell me where my sister is?

"Robotnik was mad. Mad beyond belief. But he looked, strange. Normally he was in what looked like spandex covered in melted red-and-black crayons, but he was wearing glasses, black pants, a red captain's shirt, and his mustache was larger."

"Wait, that sounds a lot like Eggman!"

"Sonic, Robotnik and Eggman are the same person. Robotnik just started calling himself Eggman because he found it catchy. And because you and your friends wouldn't stop calling him that." Said Sonia, who was standing right behind me.

"Oh, it's just you Sonia! You snook up behind me! Oh yah, that's right, I just forgot." It seemed that when I saw my siblings, I started forgetting everything about my life. And I mean everything. Thankfully, I snapped out of it, but when I remembered that the Tails robot was still above-ground looking for Amy. Ah crap, I forgot about Amy!

"Anyway, if I can get back to my story, I was looking at Robotnik in his new get-up. 'What do you mean, 'for now'? You're not a robot.

"'Not yet, anyway. You see, I'm a doctor. And everyone is sick. I need to give them their medicine.' He pointed to the needle. 'But it has to come in separate parts, you see. This is only the First Dose. They need to have at least three doses.

"'That sounds so creepy, you have no idea. Now; where's my sister, and why are you such a creep?

"'She's down the hall, to the right. You may go.

"'What?

"'I don't think that you're even worthy of having the First Dose. She's already had hers already. Take her and leave. I don't want to see you again, until I rule the world you see. And I guess it's just how you see me, a 'creep'. It's quite funny, really, the way that I dealt with things before now. It seems, quite childish, and now it feels that I've grown up. Like I've came into the real world. The world of pain, suffering, death, and rage. But at the same time, a world of happiness, joy, life, love, and freedom. All of that will become one, once I'm ruler. You may now leave.

"The door he came from opened automatically, and I walked out as he was staring at the desk, now filled with medical/torture tools, all filled with, or covered with, the First Dose. I found the door down the hall opened, got Sonia off the bed she was tied on, and discovered the way out.

"'Oh Manic, you're probably also wondering who brought you here. Well, it was Sleet. He and Dingo are gone; they didn't like my plans of domination, apparently. Goodbye Manic and Sonia. Hopefully you survive the 'New World' long enough so I can kill you myselves!

"Robotnik's last words to us left us shaken. Sonia had a limp, so I had to carry her not too long after I found her. But the most horrifying part of our story was probably when we exited the facility. We had to ride something back down to the ground, since the facility we were held in was in the air.

"When we landed, and the doors to the vehicle we rode down opened, there was nothing but fire." Sonia had started to narrate, cutting Manic off when he tried to speak. "The land in front of us was caked in it, and we discovered that it was New Robotropolis, Robotnik's head city. Then we saw bodies. People that were burning, that had already burnt, just started burning. They were screaming. S.W.A.T. Bots started to emerge from the fires of Robotnik's 'castle' and opened-fire in crowds of people. They fell to the ground, dead. We were frightened. Manic decided to start running, and he ran away from the fire. He ran behind the vehicle and out of New Robotropolis. When we were at least two miles away, the entire city exploded. Now all that's there is a giant hole in the ground. Excuse me." Sonia walked away.

"And that's what happened. We kept walking until we found a cave. We ventured into the cave farther and fell into a pit (another big word!). We then kept walking, and we settled down here. We've been down here for years, since there's so much stuff to harvest and eat down here. We've tried to climb out, but we've kept falling down. We stopped trying. Now it seems that our family is complete."

"Wait, what about our mother? I thought that she was gone."

"So you do remember me. I'm so proud of you, son."

I looked up to see my mother, with a smile as big as Eggman's mustache.

* * *

><p>New chapter! Man, I've had such a long weekend. First, I went over to my friends house. Then, we went to a marching band competition and won some trophies! Yah buddy, I was happy! I hope everyone also had a good weekend!<p>

So now we've (somewhat) discovered what the "First Dose" is. And we've seen that Sonic's mother is also down in the hole with the Sonic Underground. What is their mother doing down there? How will they escape? Will they escape? What caused New Robotropolis to explode? What (exactly) is the "First Dose"? Will Robotnik/Eggman become a robot? Will he rule the world? Where is Knuckles? All will be revealed, eventually...

If you have a suggestion for a setting, that'd be nice. You see, I have plotted out the story for the most part, but I'm short on locations. If you'd like to see your favorite location in this story, leave the name of the place in a review, or PM me! Thanks for reading!

Regards, Steel


	21. Chapter 20: Mother (Sonic)

Chapter 20: Mother (Sonic)

"Mother, is that really you?" I asked, confused.

"Yes my son. It is me. I'm so glad to see you. I hate that it had to be so late in your life, please forgive me for that. I…I…I'm just so happy to have my family altogether again." She had tears in her eyes, and so did I. For years, I forgot I HAD a mom. Now that she was right in front of me, it just seemed that I knew who my family was. Kinda like my life is a jigsaw puzzle; mostly complete but missing some pieces, and one of those pieces was just found. More of the pieces still need to be found though, but they can wait for later.

"But I thought…what I was told…I thought it was supposed to be under different circumstances. I thought that we were supposed to rule Mobius, the world. Isn't that why we were looking for you?"

"What you were told was a sham; A ploy by Robotnik, or Eggman nowadays, to gather us in the same place to finish us off at once. But what impresses me is that you remember why you and your siblings were together: To find your mother."

"Wait, I do! I remember everything: The band, the adventures, even the Oracle and Uncle Chuck! Wait, Uncle Chuck…Uncle Chuck was roboticized wasn't he?"

There was an odd pause in the air, that feeling where everyone knows the answer but you, and they won't tell you.

"Well, wasn't he?!"

"…yes Sonic, he was. All our 'families' were. But we got over those loses and gained each other in return!" Sonia said. She seemed like the type to be upset one minute and then try to cheer everyone up later. Girls are so bi-polar, I'll never understand them.

"No, no, that's impossible. That's IMPOSSIBLE! He couldn't have been roboticized, could he?"

"What your sister says is the truth son," said my mother, "my brother was in fact roboticized, and he still is. He remembered free will, and escaped Robotnik's influence."

"I refuse to believe that! I refuse!"

"Why do you refuse my son? I speak the truth."

"Yah, like you had your little 'Oracle' friend tell us that we'd rule once we got reunited. But did we? Nooooo, instead, we meet inside a dark cave underneath my friend's workshop! And I know that I'm probably rushing things, but that is a lie! Even if we are supposed to rule, I wouldn't want to. I'm not the type of guy to rule over people. I want everyone to have their own wills, their own opinions. Not have someone telling them what to do and what to believe!"

I was angered. I was told my entire childhood by some slobby green elephant-looking guy in a cloak that once I found my mom, I'd rule the world with her and my sister. We would overthrow Eggman/Robotnik and send the world into freedom. Now that I've been separated from them, I forgot all about that and just knew to stop evil that was happening at that moment with my friends. Not my family, but there was one question that stuck to the back of my mind.

"Son, listen, and I'll explain everything."

"NO! I don't want to listen! I'm tired of listening to people that I barely remember!" I know that one hit hard with my brother and sister. It had to, but my next comment would sting even more. "And besides, how do I know whether you are even my real mother or not?! How do I know that Sonia and Manic are my actual brother and sister?! I don't! Are you even my mother? Are you guys," I gestured to Manic and Sonia, "my _real_ family? No, you're not!"

"WHAT?! You don't believe that we're actually your family? You lunatic!" Sonia was screaming. I knew this would happen (or did I?). But what really scared me was that Manic and my "mother" were actually laughing. It's like they thought my rant was funny.

"How did you catch on so fast?" Said my mother.

"Yes bro, how did you catch on so fast? I thought my story was quite believable."

"What?" Sonia and I exclaimed at the same time.

Then Manic's eyes got red. My mother's did the same. They then began to speak in metallic voices, "You are not easily fooled."

I looked over at Sonia, expecting to see her eyes turn red, but they didn't. "Will someone tell me what is happening?"

"Yes," said my mother and Manic in unison, "this is where you and your sister die."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the surprise twist at the end. I realize that it might not seem right of me to just throw away the idea of the Sonic Underground, but relax, I'll reveal why I did this, later. I felt that it was getting to boring and that I needed to throw a little twist in there, just to spice things up.<p>

So it turns out that Manic and Sonic's mother are robots, but not Sonia. She seems normal, and more scared than Sonic. How will Sonic react to this? Did Sonia know the entire time? Will Sonic escape? Will he destroy his brother and mother? Is Sonia _actually _Sonic's sister? Will Sonic help Sonia escape? What's _actually _happening to Sonic, and what _actually _happened during his childhood? Did he grow up with Sonia and Manic? All will be revealed, in due time.

I think that I'm going to make the story linear from now on. I feel that it's better that way. Expect the next chapter in a week. Sorry for such a late date (heh heh) but I've got a lot of stuff going on.

Regards, Steel


	22. Chapter 21: Eclipse (Sonic)

Chapter 21: Eclipse (Sonic)

So, you're probably thinking something like, "Wait, Sonic's family is just a bunch of robots?" or "Sonic's mom was turned into a robot?" or something with robots and family. Well, yes actually. But that was the first in a long line of secrets about my family that I would uncover within that span of 72 hours.

"Now," Manic and 'Mom' said at once, "prepare to die."

"No."

"What? What do you mean no?" Manic's voice sounded older, not like himself.

"I mean no. I'm tired of all this 'prepare to die' crap. Why not just let me leave? And why isn't Sonia a robot?"

"You are not meant to leave this place, Sonic the Hedgehog. And your 'sister' hasn't turned yet, is all."

This got Sonia's attention. "Wait, now what do YOU mean? Do you mean I'm a robot?" She had absolute fear and worry in her voice. I would have felt sorry for her if I'd have trusted her.

"You are in fact a robot," Said my 'mother', "but not any normal type of robot. You are synthetic. You were created with the goal of bonding machine and-"

"I DON'T CARE! You mean to tell me that I'm a robot but I can still bleed? You mean that I wasn't an actual being? You mean to tell me that Sonic isn't my brother?!" She had tears running down her face. If she knew she was a robot, she fooled me. But, something told me that this was the first time she had told.

Sonia, as long as I thought I knew her, was always smart. I often called her a super computer because she was so smart. It seems like I was making fun of her now that I say it…

"If you would shut your mouth then maybe I could tell you why you were created!" Said Manic. But it wasn't Manic's voice, it was Eggman's.

"Eggman!" I yelled. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Need not your concern now, hedgehog, my plans have already taken shape. Just to think, in 72 hours, your entire world will collapse and fall under me. I will rule."

"You say that everyti-"

"I don't care about the world! To Hell with it! I just want to know why I was created! Please, so I don't have to suffer without that knowledge…"

"I guess I can tell you why. Sonic, since you can't really go anywhere, I suppose you'd better take a seat and listen. M0M BOT, please go over there." Manic/Eggman was looking at my 'mother' when he said that, and she obediently went over to where he pointed. A few seconds after she went there, she self-destructed. Thankfully no shrapnel hit me or Sonia.

"Now then, I guess I should start at the real reason for the experiments. You see, I could easily make robots that resembled beings, but making a robot that was actually part of them, that was just a dream. What I mean is, making a robot, but a living being, at once. A sort of cyborg, if you will. But its difference would be that it wouldn't start out living, but as a robot. And that robot would develop a 'soul' if you will. It would function, just as any other being would, and would actually live.

"Well, I had tried many, many times and failed horribly. I ended up having to kill all the subjects that lived." I listened intently. I hated that my brother and mother were robots, but I hated it even more for Sonia, not even knowing that she was a robot. How do I know that I'm not a robot?

"Then I finally made a discovery. You just simply couldn't create actual life from inorganic matter, like I tried to do, successfully. You have to start with an actual being before you can apply the robotics. So, I did the next, most risky thing I'd done in my career at that point; I took living cells and mixed them with a non-living silicon based 'cell'. I expected it to fail, but then I noticed that the new 'half-and-half' cell was reproducing itself. I was astounded! I called in my fellow co-workers and they said that I'd created a miracle.

"So after about 6 weeks, I noticed that the cells were growing in a sort of pattern. They were trying to take shape." I noticed that Sonia, even though she was perplexed at the story of her life, she was crying. Tears silently rolled down her face, even with all the wonder in her eyes. "Upon further study, I found that the shape the cells were trying to make was that of a hedgehog embryo. I had a co-worker, a sweet, sweet co-worker, who was unable to get pregnant. Once I told her about the experiment and all the breakthroughs she would be helping to create, she agreed to be the mother.

"Come to find out that once we had implanted the embryo, she was already pregnant! So, about 9 months later, she had twins. A boy and a girl, a blue male hedgehog, and a pink female hedgehog. So, technically, you two are brother and sister, but not genetically identical."

"So *sniffle* I was just an, experiment *sniffle*?"

"Technically. But think of the capabilities that you possess! You can regenerate faster than any other being known, your bones are specially reinforced, and you're at the same IQ as Tails! You are the newest breed of hedgehog, a super hedgehog! You are just the first step in Mobian evolution!"

"That's nonsense!"

"Sis, calm down. Relax and breathe." It was a lot to take in, too much for the average person, but my sister could handle it.

"Yah, you try being told that you're an experiment that just happened to go right!"

"Eggman, one question if you will, before I escape here."

"Yes?"

"How do I have memories of the 'Sonic Underground'?"

"Well, shortly after giving birth to you both, your mother disappeared. And I mean she actually disappeared, I have no idea where she went, no one does. So I was entrusted with taking care of you two. I did some minor experiments with memory transference, and gave you both adventures of growing up and trying to fight an evil dictator. Me. But you didn't know it at the time."

"Well, how'd I end up with the Freedom Fighters?

"It started when I created the roboticizer. I started using it to my own gain, but I quickly tossed it aside to have it create robots without living beings. I created my own robot empire and riots broke out. Unfortunately, some rioters got within my castle walls and escaped with you. You grew up in Acorn territory with the Freedom Fighters."

"And here we are today."

"Precisely."

"Well Sonia, I believe we'd better shove off then. I think that's enough family history for one day."

"I agree."

"Well," said Manic/Eggman, "the exit is right over there. Take care now, and spend the next 72 hours however you want to!"

"Wait, you're letting us leave?"

"Of course, I have no desire to kill you know! Just spend the next 3 days relaxing Sonic, you'll need it." Then a side of the cave revealed a stairway towards the surface. I carefully went up them to be shined upon by light. It seemed like ages since I'd seen the light, but in reality it was only about 3 hours by what Sonia told me.

I told Sonia to go to Tails' Workshop and recuperate. She didn't know who Tails was, so I told her to look for the only building in that general area. After she left, I ran to the place where I saw Amy last.

"Amy? Amy! Where are you?"

"She's not here."

I turned to see Scourge staring me in the face, with the same smirk he always makes.

"What do you mean, not here?"

"She left a while ago after she figured you weren't coming back. She went back to her house, if I recall."

"Really?"

"Yes really, I kidnapped her already, why would I want to do it again?"

"I don't know, you evil types always confuse me."

"Well, after you got put under, the Metal Tails went after her. Once he got to where he saw her last, he saw she was missing. He turned around and got a Piko Piko hammer to the face. You should've seen how far he was thrown! Then Amy noticed me and started walking towards me and I backed off. Then she just, left."

I knew Scourge wasn't lying. He could've made up a story like that, but why would he? "Alright, I believe you, against my better judgement. I'm going to Tails' place now, so don't follow me, alright?"

"Fine, I was just leaving the place anyway." Then he sped off in a blur of green.

I immediately sped towards the Workshop, when I found a note on the door. I picked it up and threw it to the ground. It read: "Happy Birthday. Enjoy your next few days."

On the back, there was a name inscribed with pen. It was from none other than Silver the Hedgehog.

* * *

><p>Hello ff.n, I'm back from my hiatus. I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, and I could bore you with the details, but I'll save that for later. I'm not going to do my normal routine of questions, I'm just going to say that I'm sorry for not uploading, and I probably won't upload for a while. This was probably the most detailed and most thought out chapter yet. I don't plan on having the story last for more than 30 chapters. I'm plotting out the sequel already, and, unfortunately, I've decided to cancel the prequel. Well, that's all.<p>

Regards, Steel


End file.
